Let me warm you
by Cerulean Gaze
Summary: During the World Conference, countries are paired up in hotel rooms. Russia and America in the same room together? What else could happen? RussiaxAmerica.
1. Prologue

OK, here goes... My first Hetalia fic...bwahahah. Be scared! Just kidding. I chose this pairing because the two are so interesting, so let me know what ya think! This fic will eventually include a lot of M rated content and smut so either look forward to it or get lost if that doesn't agree with you. Thank you ^.^

* * *

><p>America sighed as he threw his suitcase onto the floor of the hotel room he had just checked into and flopped down onto the bed, groaning as his aching body hit the mattress. The world conference was being held in Italy once more and as such Feliciano had chosen Venice as the venue. America was impressed with what he had seen of the city thus far but it cramped his style to see so many tourists, many from which were his own inhabitants, to be flooding the already crowded city and hotels with an unnecessary amount of extra people. Due to all the tourists and them booking nearly all of the rooms in every hotel, Feliciano was forced to pair each country up with another in order to ensure that they all stayed at the same hotel. America only hoped that the hopeless country had asked Germany for help rather than doing all the arrangements himself, anything could go wrong. For instance, he could have paired up England and-<p>

"I'm going to fucking kill him!"

America jumped a little as his hotel room door was thrown open to reveal a very furious England who promptly stomped his way across the room and flopped down on the other side of America.

"Did Feliciano-"

"He fucking put France and me into the same room! Why me? If I am not raped by the end of this conference I deserve a prize…" England fumed as he brought up his right arm and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Who did he put in your room?"

"Ahh…I have no clue!" America smiled as he rolled onto his stomach and rested his chin on an arm, titling his head as he looked down at his former protector. "I figure it'll be more fun to be surprised!"

"Alfred…please let me stay with you! Whoever is staying in here now, can stay with France…" England muttered as he looked to the other nation.

"HAHHAHahhhaahahahah…no." America laughed as England became gloomy and crest fallen at his rejection.

"But-but why not?" England asked as he tried to muster up a puppy dog face, which didn't quite work because in the end it just made him look like he was in severe pain.

"I think it'll be fun to see you room with yer old buddy France! Who knows, you too might just end up getting along for once."

"S'not my 'old buddy' in any way, shape, or form." England muttered as he buried his face into a nearby pillow. "America, what if you are paired with someone even worse than France?"

"Tch won't happen. I'm too awesome for that!" America smiled as he jumped onto the bed and struck a pose.

"Ugh, stop hanging with Prussia; he's rubbing off on you." England sighed as he sat up and continued to watch his former colony strike various poses. "What if you got paired with someone completely terrible, it was Feliciano who made the arrangements…what if it was someone like-"

"Hello America, Looks like I'll be rooming with you, da?"


	2. Dirty Dancing Brothers

Hiya! Chapter 2! So ah...just warning everyone I was really hyper when I wrote this chapter haha...so sorry for the randomness. Oh and Don't worry the AmericaxRussia smut will be coming up in later chapters. I'm one who kind of likes to make people wait awhile for it bwahahah!

Also I do not own Hetalia or the song mentioned below.

...on a side note...when I first uploaded this chapter, I accidentally uploaded the chapter to another story I had been working on...I was SUPER embarrassed! / hopefully it deleted and was replaced correctly...my computer hates meeeeeee.

* * *

><p>"Hello America, Looks like I'll be rooming with you, da?"<p>

Russia smiled at the two nations from the door he had just opened. America had frozen in place during one of his poses and England sat on the bed gaping at the taller nation.

"BWAHHAHAHAhahhaa!" England promptly got over his shock and rolled from side to side on the bed while gripping his sides as his body was rocked with uncontrollable laughter. "Oww!" England's laughter was short-lived as America's fist connected with the top of the laughing brit.

"What the fuck was that for?" England sputtered as he jumped from the bed and attempted to punch the other, but his fist was grabbed right as it was about to connect with the Americans jaw.

"It's not nice to hit you own family England." Russia smiled as his grip on the now slightly trembling nation tightened. "I would like to see America in pain, but not in that way."

"Wha- What's that supposed to mean?" America yelled as he made his way over and grabbed England away from the towering nation.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself…England knows best about that sort of thing, da?" Russia asked innocently as he lightly tilted his head to one side, almost managing to pass off as innocent in a completely creepy and terrifying manner.

"Leave him out of this! This is between us and nobody else!" America replied as he glared at the Russian. "I demand that you switch rooms. I'm allergic to commie bullshit." America added as an afterthought, knowing that the communist remark would get on the Russian's nerves.

"Sorry, no can do. Room arrangements are permanent. I made sure of it." Russia smiled as he dropped the huge duffle bag he had been carrying with a clank…no doubt the pipe he always carried around with more untold tortures were housed in the innocent bag. "We'll have fun together, da?"

"Have fun, my British ass!" England growled as he stood from the bed and made his way over to the larger nation, showing no sign of fear even as Russia emitted an ominous aura. "If hear from one source that you have harmed or tormented Alfred at any point during this conference, I will deal with you personally and I will not hold back!" The smaller nation added with a look of warning as he headed to the door, but not before shooting America a look as well as if indirectly letting the other know that he should be on his guard.

America sighed as the door was shut and looked over at Russia somewhat expectantly.

"What?"

"…Nothing." America replied as he removed himself from his bed and moved toward the door to leave as well. "Ah, I almost forgot…Everyone is going out for drinks tonight at the bar down the street…in case you didn't know."

Russia watched as America said these parting words and left without another glance. The large nation then smiled to himself and decided that this conference was sure to interest him and be quite different from all before.

Russia was greeted by many sights as he entered the bar that America had directed him. In one corner England and France were in a heated argument which was pointless since England was already passed the point of hammered and was talking nonsense all the while singing into a half full beer bottle. The other countries were more or less in the same state. Japan, China, and the rest of the more reserved countries sat in an opposite corner sipping their drinks of choice while engaging in much quieter conversation. None of these morons were what he was looking for though. Russia glanced around the room once more before he caught sight of America at the bar counter, seemingly alone.

"Vodka." Russia ordered as he sat on America's left and turned to look at the other.

"Glad to see you made it!" America slurred slightly as he greeted the Russian with a smile.

"Drunk already?" Russia questioned with amusement as he watched America arrange the several beer bottles in front of him in an attempted uniform pattern before knocking them over.

"Nah! Just starting! Right Mattie?" America laughed obnoxiously as he slapped the back of his brother who was in the seat to the right of him and had gone unnoticed until now.

"Ah! Alfred, please don't hit so hard…" Canada whimpered as he attempted to scoot away from the arm his brother had draped upon his shoulders. "H-hello Russia…"

"Canada…" Russia simply said in acknowledgment. Russia then began to wonder if he had ever seen the timid country before now and noted the striking resemblance the two brothers shared, although America's appearance could be described as more adventurous and obnoxious than the other. That's when Russia also noticed that said nation was wearing a different outfit than the norm. The bomber jacket was missing and in its place America wore a black v-neck shirt, a pair of jeans that were tighter than nearly any Russia had seen on a male, and a pair of neon green converse.

"Ah, are you admiring my outfit?" America giggled as he stood from the counter and proceeded to twirl in a circle, grabbing Canada at one point and twirling him as well.

Russia was about to speak when America suddenly squealed, shocking him as well as a few others who were located close by.

"This is my favorite song!" America yelled as he punched a fist into the air and grabbed Canada once more and dragged him to the center of the room and for the second time the past day, struck a pose. "Dance with me Mattie!" America demanded as he began to dance around the timid country.

"Alfred! Everyone is watching! You know I don't like-"

"OHho! I will dance with dear America in your place!" France practically purred as he approached the two and attempted to push the trembling Canada away, but before any progress was made England joined in demanding that it was his god given right to dance with his younger brother.

"Ah…ok Alfred." Canada sighed as he took his place by the other. "But only this song…" Canada smiled as he looked over to the dj, motioning him to start the song from the beginning.

The other nations stopped their talking in shock as many of them noticed Canada for the first time. Canada smirked, surprising them more and soon heated conversations arose asking why none of them had been informed that America had a look-alike.

America looked down at his brother and returned the smirk. Nobody knew that he and Canada had gotten drunk on countless outings together and not only had several badass dance routines formed out of boredom but the two had also been so hammered that many of the activities "shared" between the two could not be spoken of do to the scandalous nature of it.

Suddenly the music started once more and the two began to move together. Not only was it completely synchronized but as the dance progressed, it became more and more dirty and at once point Germany was seen covering Italy's eyes in embarrassment.

Some of the countries who had drunk more previous to the display began to cheer and urge on the two countries and cat-called and whistled as the moves became more and more risqué.

Russia remained at the counter but watched with interest. He guessed the name of the song was something like 'On the Floor' since the chorus mentioned that phrase many times, and the female singer was quite good. He was soon ripped away from his thoughts as he heard a loud roar as the other countries began to yell and whistle even louder.

America and Canada were now on the floor in a rather compromising position. As the music reached its peak and the last chorus played, America was on his back on the floor with his knees bent as Canada faced away from him and lowered himself down, grabbing America's knees to steady himself as he straddled the other and began to grind against the other in time to the music as America reached up and grasped the grinding country's hips, urging him on.

"WHAT the FUCK?" England seemed to have been broken out of his severely inebriated state and stared down at the two. "Go back to the hotel, NOW!"

"AHhhnnnghh!" England then blushed as America let out a low moan as Canada continued with his actions.

"Oh, come now England. They are simply…dancing." France laughed as he clapped a hand to the fuming country's back.

"Since when did dancing resemble sex without removing clothes?" England yelled as he grabbed the camera out of Japan's hands and chunked it across the room.

"Ahhm…England-san? You might want to redress those last words." Japan muttered as he moved past the other to retrieve his camera.

"Whoa!" England yelled as he quickly grabbed Canada off of America seeing as how the other was just in the process of trying to rip Canada's shirt off. "Will someone help me take them back?"

England became even more pissed when the rest of the countries backed away, not willing to take on the daunting task of putting the two horny nations to bed.

"Da, I will. You continue to drink and have fun." Russia spoke up as he stepped forward and scooped America up with one hand and placed him over his right shoulder and then put Canada over his left.

"Oh…It's alright, I can manage actually…"England muttered as he moved to get them back but was pushed back by Russia's hand.

"Nyet, I insist. I am the least drunk of you all and I was planning on returning early anyway." Russia answered as he turned with a smile and left the bar with both nations in tow.

After Russia had practically dumped Canada into his own room and slammed the door behind him, he made his way back to the room he was sharing with America who was now in his arms, being carried bridal style. The sight might have been endearing to one if the Americans head wasn't lolled over and nonsense words were not being uttered from the particularly dirty mouth the other had just recently discovered due to the colorful string of curses the other had thrown his way after Russia had accidently banged his head into the doorway as they entered their room.

"Here you are America." Russia stated as he unceremoniously dumped the blond onto the bed and quickly removed the others shoes and threw them to the end of the room.

"S'nice of you." America mumbled as he caught hold of both ends of Russia's scarf and yanked the other toward him so that their noses almost touched. "…But why?"

"No reason at all." Russia smiled as he reached gently up and removed the glasses the American called Texas and blindly reached his arm out in the dark until he was able to place them onto the bedside table.

"America, won't you let go so that I may go to my own bed?" Russia asked in amusement as he watched the other who seemed to be having an inner battle within him.

"Hn…no." America answered as he lightly reached up and placed his hand at the nape of Russia's neck and gently pushed him forward.

Russia's breath hitched in his throat in surprise and before he knew it his lips were against America's as the younger country placed small kisses on his lips and along his jaw.

Russia then used a bit of force to push the other away and reluctantly unwound his scarf and left it with the American since it wasn't looking like the blond was giving it up anytime soon. He then smirked to himself before he leaned down and kissed America on the forehead before pulling the sheets up over the other, who was now on the verge of sleep.

"What an interesting development…Too bad you will not remember anything in the morning, America…but I will…and I intend on putting this new information I have of you into action." Russia smiled as he finished his thought aloud and walked to the other bed and went to sleep nearly as quickly, all the while thinking about how he will find all of the other country's weaknesses in a slightly different and newer way than usual.


	3. Let's trade!

Alrighty another installment. This chapter is slightly longer than the rest ahaha! Hope everyone likes it! Let me know what you think.

I do not own Hetalia, the characters, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

><p>Russia awoke the next morning to find America throwing open the curtains that had covered the large bay windows and letting blinding light flood the room. Russia was already annoyed by the sudden invasion of light but even more so when he realized that it was 3 hours until the meeting was supposed to begin.<p>

"America, do you even comprehend how early it is?" Russia asked as he sat up and moved his hand to reach above him for his scarf that usually sat at the top of his bed only to stop and stare in shock when he noticed that said scarf was sitting comfortably around the other's shoulders.

"Ah, Uhm I know you are really particular about this…but it's the middle of winter here and I forgot to bring any extra warm clothes…" America mumbled as he looked down and absentmindedly began to toy with the edge of the scarf.

Usually Russia would have severely hurt anyone who had the audacity to ask such a thing but oddly enough, he felt a strange feeling when he saw the scarf on the American.

"Da…Just for today. Please be very careful with it." Russia answered as he continued to watch the other country as he scuffed a foot against the floor, looking very much like he wanted to ask a question but was embarrassed to do so.

"Uhm…So would you like…go with me to find a McDonald's or somewhere to grab breakfast? England can always tell when I lie to him about eating in the morning and then he tries to make me eat one of his nasty fucking scones, and I'm not eating that shit first thing in the morning." The blond asked as he looked over at the larger country before adding a hasty "It's totally cool if you don't wanna though!"

"I suppose it would not hurt." Russia answered as he stood from the bed and made his way to the bathroom where he took a quick shower and got ready quickly as he could tell the other was becoming impatient due to the non-stop noises the American was making in order to entertain himself.

"All right!" America yelled as he punched a fist into the air and ran out the door, followed by a slightly groggy Russian.

"Y'know…you're not that bad I guess." America later commented as he walked with Russia to the venue where the meeting was being held. "Don't get me wrong though! I still think you're a commie bastard and I'm better than you in every possible way." He added as afterthought with a grin on his face, congratulating himself on his commie comment.

"We shall see." Russia simply replied as he held the door open and allowed the loud country to enter before him. "We are still somewhat early." The taller nation stated as he glanced at the clock on the wall showing that it was nearly 30 minutes until the meeting was scheduled to start.

"Then we get the best seats!" America laughed as he rushed through the lobby and burst through the doors to the meeting room.

"So reckless."

"Huh?" America asked as he turned feigning innocence.

"I said you were reckless America. Especially last night. You had some of the others blushing in shame." Russia smiled as he took a seat at the table near the middle, only to be surprised when America flopped down into a seat next to his.

"Oh shit! I forgot I got completely wasted last night! So, what did I do this time?" America laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

"All I will say is that you and your brother are very…talented." Russia answered, choosing his words carefully as he waited for the blond man to reply.

"Ouch…me and Canada got dirty on the dance floor, huh?"

"That is…one way to put it." Russia smiled as he pulled a laptop out of his bag and started it up so that he could take notes once the meeting started.

"Damn. England is going to murder me." America groaned as he spun his chair around like a child, giggling whenever he would become dizzy. "Ah! That's it! I'll sit by you today! That way nobody will bother me!" America grinned as he marveled in his intelligence.

"I'm hurt, America." Russia sighed as he feigned the feeling and turned to stare at the other.

"What? It's true! None of the other's will fuck with you." America grumbled as he pulled his knees up onto the chair and began to toy with the scarf once more.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this by the way…your sister did a really good job on this, I can see why you cherish it so much."

Russia looked up in surprise at America's words. Before the other had always commented how stupid his scarf was and that it looked like he had purchased it from a thrift store. Although the Russian now concluded that perhaps the other was letting on his ignorance a little more than people thought and might actually know a bit more than once believed.

"HAha, you're thinking that I'm a bit smarter than you thought, huh?" America laughed as he began to reply with more but soon stopped as he heard the distant sound of the other country's beginning to arrive.

The room was soon full of chattering countries. Most minded their own business but more than once the American thought he had heard whispers pertaining to why he and Russia were actually sitting by each other without fighting.

Shrugging his shoulders, America leaned back in his chair and absentmindedly watched the other countries to see what they were doing but he found himself glancing beside himself at the silver haired Russian more than once who was currently typing furiously at his laptop trying to keep up with Germany who was now presenting at his usual rapid and information laden piece.

"America!"

"Huh?" America shook his head and turned his head to see England yelling at him. "WHAT?"

"Don't 'WHAT' me! It's your turn and we've been trying to get your attention the past five minutes." England fumed as he swiftly grabbed a clip board and threw it at his former colony's head.

"I'm soooo sorry, at least I wasn't talking to my imaginary friends!" America smiled as he stood and made his way to the podium, knowing he had struck a chord with the Englishman and just hoping that he would be able to outrun him when the meeting ended.

"Ahem, today I will be talking about-"

America was cut short when suddenly several countries started to yell and argue with each other.

"I'm telling you! They have entered into a secret alliance!"

"Do you see the scarf? It's undeniable!"

Various other accusations along those lines were tossed about as well and America promptly hit his head against the wood of the podium, cursing his stupidity at having forgotten to take the scarf off before the meeting. He honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal, but he could only think of one way to fully convince the other countries fully.

"OH MY GOD! SHUT THE HELL UP!" America slammed his fists down on the podium and glared at the room of countries which were now dead silent. Glancing over, America noticed that several of the stronger countries were near Russia and had been yelling at him, which probably wasn't a good choice considering a string of "kolkolkol" was coming from the even stronger country.

Before he really registered what he was doing, America found himself leaving the podium and heading toward the countries that surrounded Russia who were now quite intimidated since they had never seen America this upset at a meeting before.

"There!" America yelled as he ripped Texas off of his face and gently placed them on the surprised Russian's nose. "We are even now! I was just borrowing his scarf because I was cold! Damn, can't a guy deliver his presentation in peace without all of you tight-asses starting shit?"

"America…"

"Look, I know I don't let anyone touch Texas but it is only fair since I am holding your most prized possession. I know you'll take care of them." America whispered to Russia as he gave the other a small smile and turned to walk back toward the podium now that the entire room was quiet, mostly from the shock of what had just occurred though.

Throughout the rest of America's presentation the room remained silent and after he was done Italy stood and announced that he thought it was a good idea if the meeting closed early for the day to resume tomorrow.

"America, What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" England seethed as he caught up to the blond who had just been about to flee the scene.

"Nothing. I was simply being nice." America answered as he set his bag back down, knowing that England was not going to let him go anytime soon.

"Nothing my tea-drinking British ass!" England yelled as he swept his arm across the table, flinging America's bad half way across the room. "Is he threatening you? If he is then I'll kick his Russian ass!"

America sighed as he tried to calm down the other, but every attempt of his would simply throw the Englishman into another tirade of insults directed at both himself and Russia. If it had been nearly any other country who was giving him this scolding, he was pretty sure their ass would be grass by now. Even though the stronger country hated to admit it, he had a certain kind of never-ending respect for England…although he would never let the man in question know, even if it killed him. The man had raised him after all…quite well actually, and even forgave America after he had gained his independence even though it had nearly broke England's heart.

"Are you listening to me at all, you damn American wanker?"

"Ouch…"America was brought out of his thoughts as he reached up to rub the top of his head where England's fist had been not a moment before. "Sorry! Look, I'm not being threatened, nothing is going on, and I just thought it would be nice if I could ease some of the bad tension that has been present since the Cold war ended, ok?" America answered in earnest as he looked up at England, giving his best pouting face. One he knew that England could never deny, not back when he was young or now for that matter.

England sighed as he looked at his former colony, his demeanor immediately softening. "Fine, but if he tries anything funny, you will let me know?"

"God! Yes, I fucking promise already! Will you get off my ass now?" America laughed as he stood and walked out of the room with the other, who seemed at least a little bit relieved knowing that America was fully capable of doing so and would die before he let himself be taken advantage of.

After shaking England off and promising to meet him at the bar later, America began his search around Venice for some place to eat. He hadn't been successful in finding a McDonald's for breakfast but he was determined to find one before the conference was over.

"I see England finally let you go, da?"

America let out a small shriek as the former question was whispered into his ear from behind.

"What the fuck? Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" America yelled as he turned and softly punched Russia in the arm, afterwards regretting it as the larger country's aura grew dark. "Haha! Lighten up man! It's just a friendly gesture!"

"Friendly? Ah, I forgot that Americans are violent in their greetings." Russia replied as he dusted his arm off in fake hurt.

"Psh, whatever…hey have you seen a Mickie-D's around here? I'm starving!" America asked as he grabbed a tourist map out of the other's hand before flipping through the pages to find a section about restaurants.

"So impatient. You are in Venice, don't you think it would be a shame if you didn't at least sample some of the more traditional food? I'm sure Italy would be hurt if you did not do so at least once…" Russia smiled as he took the map out of America's hand and then reached up to take Texas off of his nose and placed them on their rightful owner's face.

"Oh…thanks." America mumbled as he attentively reached up to touch his glasses.

"You can continue to wear the scarf, just be good to it." Russia smiled as he stopped the other from unwinding it from around his shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Da, it looks good on you." Russia smiled although he hated being without it and even though it did give him a sense of satisfaction to see something of his on the American, he still had the urge to strangle the blond for even touching his scarf.

"Whatever, though I guess I hate to admit it but…Texas kind of suited you…not like I'm ever giving them up to your commie ass!" America laughed as he started off before the other could punch him across a canal.

Russia sighed as he too started off after the hyper blond in search for food, wondering just what he was getting himself into. True, the American seemed to trust him a bit more and was slightly more easy-going around him than usual…but Russia was more concerned about himself in regards to a voice in the back of his head asking him what he truly wanted and if it was something like this, or more.

After both country's had found a place to eat they both made their way back toward the hotel, but not before America had insisted Russia go with him to look around and shop.

"Feliciano has some pretty cool stuff here!" America laughed as he dumped an armful of souvenirs onto his bed as Russia collapsed onto his own. "What? You're already tired?"

"I'm thinking anyone would be tired after being carted around all day by you, da?" Russia mumbled as he turned away from the hyper blond and shut his eyes, hoping the other would take the hint and let him sleep. Sure he was in the process of trying to get the American to fully trust him and that the week they would be spending in Venice was very important to achieve that, but the blond was always hyper and never slowed down.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." America replied as he put a pout onto his face and sat down on his bed pretending to be upset. A trick usually that only worked on England and his twin, but he thought he might as well give it a try. The thought that he was pouting for Russia made him stop for a moment, but so far Russia seemed a little better than he used to be and as long as he avoided talking politics, than it might be alright to get closer to the other. He then mentally smacked himself for even letting such thoughts cross his mind. "Ugh, stupid."

"So I am stupid now?"

"Haha…no?" America replied as he felt the bed sink down behind him, he could practically feel the silent string of 'kolkolkol' radiating off of the other.

"Look, I'm sorry I wore you out! Stop being such a grumpy-ass." America smiled as he leaned his head back so that his nose was nearly touching the Russian's nose.

Slightly shocked at America's actions as well as words, Russia's demeanor softened as he gazed into America…no Alfred's eyes. He honestly was starting to question his sanity just as every other country did.

"Oh, yeah! England wanted me to go get drinks with him and France…shit! I'm late!" America yelled as he threw himself off the bed, and in the process accidently smacked his forehead into Russia's nose.

"AGH!" Russia yelled as America's forehead connected with his nose, a sharp pain immediately jolting as a result.

"Crap, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" America stopped as he was about to rush out the door and carefully stepped back into the room and walked back over to Russia, who was now bent over holding his nose in his hand.

"Fine, just go." Russia mumbled as he waved the other away.

"Oh…ok, bye!"

America then took off at a dead sprint down the street after calmly leaving the hotel, he didn't think it would be polite of him to barge into the lobby and run into a poor maid.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" England yelled as America burst into the bar, immediately spotting England and France. England looked as if he had been drinking for quite awhile, France on the other hand could hold his liquor a bit better and always tended to hold back a bit since he was always the who usually had to deal with the drunkard of an Englishman.

"Ahm, I was with Russia?"

"Pfft , the hell you were! You two hate each other!" England laughed as his drink slipped from his hand and nearly broke on the floor, but was saved by France.

"I mean, I thought I did…but he hasn't been too bad lately, he's changed!" America argued as he sat down by England and ordered a beer from the bartender.

"Wha?" England looked to America before he reached forward and grabbed onto the front of America's bomber jacket, tears in his eyes. "Then why can't you hate HIM with me? If you can forgive Russia all of a sudden, why can't you just suddenly hate frog face with me?" The drunken country wailed as he buried his face into the jacket and began to sob.

"Hahaha…awkward!" America laughed as he attempted to pry his father figure off of his jacket and was relieved when France leaned over and did it for him.

"Hands off, wine bastard." England hissed as he ordered the other to stay away but contradicted himself when he leaned against the other's shoulder instead.

"Yes, Mon cher, anything for you." France sighed as he sent a death glare to the bartender who was about to top off England's scotch but thought better of it and filled France's wine glass instead.

"I'm sorry you always end up dealing with him, better you than me though!" America laughed as he downed yet another beer all the while looking over at France.

"Not to worry, I have done this many a time, America…ahem I mean Alfred." France smiled as he set his glass down and placed his chin on his hand. "So how has the almighty Russia changed?"

"Huh? Oh…I don't know…he just seems a little more relaxed and chill now I guess." America muttered and quickly tried to think of a way to change the topic, he knew how conversations with France ended up being about.

"Have you kissed?"

"WHAT?" America yelled as he turned to the other in complete shock. "Why the hell would we do that for?" he added, this time more softly as he had noticed his first outburst had attracted the attention of several people in the bar. Thankfully England had fallen asleep and had not heard anything, or else he might have thrown a fit and done a range of humiliating things in his drunken state of mind.

"I was simply asking, Alfred. I just thought you two would eventually end up together." France smiled as he watched the shocked expression on the other's face.

"That's impossible! Why would-"

"It just seems more and more of us have been getting together." France replied as he shoved England off of his shoulder, making sure the passed out man was leaning against the counter rather than the floor. "Plus, the two of you are both stubborn, blond, and I'm sure very kinky."

America simply glared at France, vowing to never admit to the other that he had once thought of him as a parent figure as well…but England might have freaked out if he admitted that so it was probably good he had a reason not too now.

"Oh, come now. Don't be so serious! I was being honest about how more and more of us are getting together though. Take Germany and Italy for one"

"What? Germany and ITALY? I so don't believe you!" America laughed as he banged his fist down onto the bar counter in a fit of laughter.

"Well why don't you ask them? They are coming in just now." France smiled as he pointed behind the laughing blonde.

America stopped laughing and gaped in the direction that France had just pointed in. Germany and Italy had indeed entered and the bar, both walking a little closer than would be deemed normal and seeming quite comfortable with the other.

"Whatever, they are being nice to each other, proves nothin' at all." America mumbled as he turned away and propped his chin up on both hands and began to stare off into space.

"I will prove it!" France laughed as he took out his cell and held it in front of America's face.

"UGH! Fucking gross man!" America yelled as he pushed the cell away and got up from his seat and stormed to the door.

"Tell your Russian love I said bonjour!" France called as he sat back and chuckled, thinking of how he was going to manage to get Authur back to their room.


	4. Drug me

Sorry it took awhile for this chapter! I was away presenting my research at the National Mammalogy Meeting so I was busy with that...and I will try to work on more after this but now I will be mentoring a group of incoming biology students this entire month...ugh fun fun...not.

Anyways! Please review and stuff, it makes me very happy!

I do not own Hetalia, the characters, blah, blah, blah. But I can always wish ;)

* * *

><p>Minutes after America had raced away from the bar, he found himself lost in one of the back alleys of Venice.<p>

"Shit!" America yelled as he backed up against the wall and attempted to take in his surroundings. "I hate it when I do this!"

Even though he would never admit it, America usually showed up late to most of the meetings because he would get lost at one point and would be too stubborn to ask for directions from the locals, oh and mainly because he would have to use a different language in most countries and he hated and most often refused to speak any language besides his own even though he basically knew all by heart.

America continued to stand against the wall and watched as various people passed him by. Even though he loved to be the center of attention, he wished he could just stand back and disappear and simply watch just as his brother would do. America clenched his jaw as he began to think about it, he hated how he was always to blame for most disasters in the world lately. One country got in trouble and would call for his help and if he helped them he would be criticized by everyone else but if he ignored the plea of help from that same country everyone would be on his ass for not helping. He just couldn't win!

"Fuck…" America mumbled as he attempted to sink back into the wall more. Even though it was the middle of October, Venice was having a rather cold night. He then felt himself reach toward his neck and began to remember the feel of the warm soft fabric of Russia's scarf. Shit! He shouldn't be thinking of Russia now of all people. What if what France said came true? Alfred was certain that he would rather die than admit any feelings whatsoever to Russia. This just made him feel even more horrible as he tried to repress several memories and thoughts that had begun running through his mind as he thought of the other.

Ivan watched in silence as America backed up against the wall and wrapped his arms around his body, attempting to keep in body heat. Why wouldn't he just ask for directions? He was clearly lost, yet even though it was quite cold outside Ivan felt the need to see how the American would react when he was in such a vulnerable state. His curiosity was peaked when the blond whispered a profanity and lifted his head skywards, his eyes closed as if in deep thought. America seemed to be thinking of something that bothered him since his eyebrows were furrowed, but that was immediately replaced by a look that Ivan could almost place as sadness as the other looked down and clenched his fists by his sides.

Ivan began to grow bored as he watched America from his hiding spot and decided that he ought to help the other get back to the hotel. He had been following the other nearly right after America had headed to the bar. Ivan made his way towards the blond and stood a ways off from him, wondering when he would notice him. Things then took a turn in a direction in which Ivan had not been expecting.

America finally lifted his head with his eyes still closed. He remained this way for a few good minutes until he finally opened his eyes and looked right at Ivan. Instead of the bright blue eyes Ivan had been expecting, he was greeted with the sight of dull, lifeless ones as they seemed to stare right through him.

"Ameri-"

Ivan watched with wide eyes as the man in front of him simply crumpled to the ground, in the process hitting his head against a wooden crate that had been by his feet.

"America!" Ivan yelled as he rushed over to the fallen hero to check on him. "Shit!" In the process of watching the other to await his reactions, Ivan had completely forgotten about how cold it was outside and how America had only his normal clothes on. The blond was cold to the touch and completely knocked out. He then took off his outer coat and laid it over the other man before picking America up in one fluid movement before carrying him bridal style back to the hotel.

Russia received many funny looks as he carried America through the streets of Venice. He only hoped that none of the other countries would see him as he entered the hotel. He seemed to have spoken to soon as Japan rounded the corner just as Russia stepped into the elevator. Thankfully the doors closed before the small man could say anything, but Russia hadn't missed the way Japan's eyes had narrowed.

"Wha?" America shifted in his grasp and Ivan subconsciously tightened his grip so that the other would not fall as soon as he started flailing when he realized just who was holding him. That moment never came though. Instead America looked up at him with a look in his eyes that he just couldn't place. Ivan was seriously wondering what was going on. He was certain he knew everything about America, even things neither England nor Canada could imagine of the other. He had spent years watching the blond closely but he had never seen America act in quite a solemn way before and he had definitely never witnessed such an expression on the man's face.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh…Yeah. Of course, I always feel fine! I am the hero after all…" America answered as he attempted to appear cheerful.

Ivan frowned as he managed to open the door without putting the other down. As he closed it behind him he sat the other on the edge of the bed and turned to face him, his arms crossed.

"Why are you lying to me of all people?"

"I'm not lying! I feel great!" America replied as he turned away and crossed his arms as well in a huff. "And what do you mean 'you of all people'?"

"Whoa! What are you doing?" America yelped as he was roughly shoved onto his back. Russia loomed over him; America's arms were now above his head and held together by Russia's strong hands.

"I'm getting an answer from you." Russia answered as he decided to sit on the struggling American rather than trying to hold him down.

America's eyes went wide as Russia suddenly sat on him, straddling him effectively. He could feel his face beginning to heat up, he hated being in compromising situations unless he was the one making it so.

"You'll answer me truthfully now, da?" Ivan asked as he noticed that America had stopped squirming so much and was now blushing furiously.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Don't yell, you will wake everyone else." Russia smiled as he released America's hands which then immediately found the ends of his scarf, tugging on it and bringing Russia forward.

".!" America ground out through clenched teeth as he glared at the man above him.

"Not until you tell me why you were alone in that alleyway and why you…"

"I got lost…and 'why I' what?"

"I…I have never seen that look on your face before…You seemed so distraught." Russia answered as he looked down at the other, wondering if he would actually answer him.

"Heh. The all powerful Russia worried about an emotion?" America sneered as he attempted to shift away from the man in question but was predictably stopped. "What does it matter to you? Commie bastard…"

"OWW! What the FUCK?" America yelled as he brought his hand up to his stinging cheek.

Russia brought the hand he had just used to slap the other blond to cradle against his chest.

"It matters to me, America…and that is all."

"Well that isn't a proper reason at all and that gives you no fucking right to slap me!" America yelled as he tightened his grip on both ends of Russia's scarf once more.

"I don't want to see you with such an emotionless expression on your face again. Do you understand?" Ivan asked as he attempted to get off of the other, but was stopped when America just gripped his scarf tighter. He had no idea why he made such a request, all he knew was that he didn't want to see a sad America, unless it was he that caused it.

"Yes Master, oh wise one!" America mocked as he tugged on the scarf and brought Russia's face inches from his own. "Listen to me. I'm the hero. Me! Let me worry about myself, I don't need you or anyone else fucking doing it for me!"

"What's happened to you?" Russia asked as he looked down at the obviously troubled country. Something was bothering the usually bubbly blond, and Russia was nearly certain that it was something that hadn't just developed recently.

"I know you don't need anyone to worry for you. But taking it all on yourself won't do any good." Russia hissed as he narrowed his eyes. He hated feeling responsible for finding out what was wrong. So he justified it as merely finding out more about the other so that he might have information for the future.

"Fuck you." America growled as he let go of the scarf and attempted to push the taller man off of him but failed to do so.

"I honestly hate using such methods…but I think it would be best if you just forgot about tonight, da?" Russia asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of liquid. "You can either take it willingly or I will use force."

"What is that? Hell no, you are NOT giving me some commie drug!" America yelled as he thrashed about, desperately trying to get away.

"It will simply make you forget." Russia smiled as he unscrewed the cap and threw his head back, emptying the contents of the bottle into his mouth.

"What're you-?" America's eyes went wide as Russia suddenly leaned forward, grabbing his jaw roughly

"Mmph!" America began to struggle, clenching his mouth shut but let out a gasp when Russia reached up and grabbed a fist full of his hair. As soon as America's mouth opened Russia plunged his tongue into the wet cavern and let the liquid he had been holding in his mouth trickle down the struggling blonde's throat.

America nearly gagged as the liquid rushed down his throat, all but stinging the lining of his esophagus. He was beginning to get really scared. For one, Russia was on top of him and had just slipped him a commie drug. America didn't have much time to dwell on the second thought as his senses began to dull and he felt himself being pulled into a numb slumber. His last thought before he succumbed to the darkness was that he may have secretly enjoyed this encounter, and that completely disgusted him.

Russia watched in amusement as America began to drift off into a very deep sleep. A faint blush had graced the blonde's face, actually making him look quite appealing shortly after Ivan had decided to straddle the loud country. He therefore reasoned that was why he had decided that he should give America the drug by mouth to see how he would react.

"_Ahhh!" Alfred gasped as a wet tongue ran from his jaw line down his neck. He was on his back against a plush bed; a larger and slightly more toned body was above him currently ravishing every inch of him making sure that no inch of skin was forgotten. "Stop teasing!" Alfred groaned as the knee in between his legs rocked forward, softly grinding against his clothed erection and a tongue swirled around a nipple, making the blonde country squirm in pleasure._

_Alfred hissed in pain as his wish was granted. He was suddenly whipped around, and found himself with his face pressed into the sheets and his ass in the air. "Wait!" Alfred yelled but stopped as a large hand found his head and gripped a handful of hair, pulling his head back as another large hand gripped the elastic band of his boxers, ripping them off in one fluid motion. Alfred let out a wanton moan as the man behind him leaned forward and bit the lobe of his ear, his arm sneaking around his front a gripping Alfred's throbbing cock, but not before landing a smack against the moaning country's ass, leaving an angry red mark._

"_Please touch me!" Alfred demanded as he rocked into the firm grasp and began to mewl as the hand began to move along his shaft, lightly squeezing every so often making his cock drip as he got closer. "Just don't stop!"_

"_Whatever you say, my little America. You'll let me have you, da?"_

"What the fuck?" America bolted up to a sitting position on his bed. He had no clue how he had even made it back. He did not remember walking back to the hotel, let alone getting into bed. America immediately let his mind travel to what he had just dreamt, he first glanced at the clock to see it was 5 in the morning and then over to see Russia, who appeared to be asleep. A furious blush crossed his cheeks as he looked at the country across from him and the blush only intensified when he looked down to see his impressive erection straining against his boxers. He shifted to sit up a bit straighter and hissed quietly as his erection rubbed against the fabric of his boxers. "Ugh…" America slumped in defeat as he glanced over to the sleeping Russian to make sure that he hadn't woken up and he then got up and went into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

America knew that he should have turned the shower to cold, but his erection hadn't let up any since he woke up and he was now past the point of caring as he rid himself of his boxers and white tee and stepped into the steaming stream of water.

"I hate myself so much right now…" America sighed as he reached down and tentatively touched his cock, lightly running his hand up and down his aching shaft. He backed up against the shower wall and hissed as his back met the cold tile. He wondered if Russia would be just as cold… "Fuck!" America growled as he suddenly thought of the man in question and cursed himself as he felt himself grow even more aroused as he began to imagine that it was Russia touching him, making him feel as though he was on fire. He wondered how Russia's hands would feel as they stroked his cock, but even better how it would feel when the ash blonde lowered to his knees in front of him, licking the tip of his throbbing head before sliding his pink tongue into the slit while tasting the precum dripping from it. Russia would then take his cock into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down in shallow movements before speeding up and taking more of his cock into his wet mouth, eventually deep throating him until he could feel his cock hitting the back of the Russian's throat. Russia's cheeks then became hollowed as he deep throated America and sucked hard.

"Ahhnn!" America threw his head back as he came all over his hand and the shower wall. "Damn…" America groaned as he allowed his head to rest against the back of the wall, his essence now dripping down the wall and his creamy thighs as the water washed it away.

"Fuck, this complicates things…" America muttered as he then quickly washed his body and lathered his hair in shampoo before rinsing off and stepping out of the shower.

Russia awoke to the sound of running water and after glancing at the alarm clock wondered if America was alright. He had actually woken up before him instead of sleeping all day like he was supposed to. The dosage he had given him the past night should have knocked a man out for a week but seemed to have only worked on the American for a few hours.

"Did you sleep well?" Russia asked as America walked out of the bathroom, already dressed even though his hair was still slightly wet, Nantucket was still defying gravity as always though.

America jumped as he heard Russia's voice. He immediately blushed, praying that he hadn't been heard while he was in the shower. "Oh…really good actually…I can't remember much from last night though, I slept like a rock." America laughed as he attempted to hide his discomfort.

"Ah, that's wonderful!" Russia smiled as he stood up from the bed and made his way to his suitcase against the wall. He was relieved that the drug had actually worked; he just hoped that America wouldn't dwell on why he couldn't remember anything.

America sighed in relief as soon as Russia turned away from him to look through his suitcase. He bit his lip as he continued to watch the violet eyed country as he stood with a pair of pants and what looked to be a normal shirt in his hand.

"You mean you actually wear normal clothes under your many coats?" America blurted out as his mouth gaped in astonishment. He just couldn't picture Russia wearing normal clothes let alone anything other than his coat and scarf combo.

"Da, does that not please you?" Russia smirked as he made his way to the bathroom to shower as well. "I am not completely inhuman after all. I too enjoy wearing something other than my uniform or formal attire."

America caught himself before he answered crudely, mentioning how the other wasn't even close to being normal in any way. He had no idea why he didn't want to insult Russia this morning, but he immediately brushed it off and decided to go ahead and head out for the day to walk around before the meeting started.

Russia wasn't surprised when he left the bathroom to find that America had already left the room. The week had gone better than he had expected it to, but the meeting was coming to a close and he wasn't anywhere close to getting America to comply with his wishes. The thought of a willing America caused Ivan to heat up slightly. He hadn't meant to imagine America in that way, but in the past couple of days the thought of a vulnerable America underneath of him had made his desire for the blonde only increase. There was no way he could achieve it by the end of the week though…he had to somehow come up with a way to spend more time with the loud country, whether he had to convince America to either come back with him to Russia or let him stay in America's house…or by force…either way he would get what he wanted, Ivan finally decided as he nodded his head in approval and wrapped his scarf around his neck before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Reviews Please!<p> 


	5. Don't touch that

Sorry it took awhile for me to update and also sorry if this is crappy! I have been super busy doing all my research crap and etc. Anyways I made it longer than usual hoping it would make up for it. I hope you enjoy ^.^

* * *

><p>The last meeting went relatively well with only a few interruptions. America was relatively quiet and in response England threw a fit wanting to know what was wrong and why his former colony wouldn't tell him.<p>

"Look! The meeting might as well be over! I am not interrupting!" England yelled at Germany who was attempting to bring order back into the room.

"It is Italy's turn." Germany answered as he gritted his teeth, wondering why he always had to play the bad guy.

"Here I'll go for him." England answered as he spun around, letting go of America's bomber jacket. England then proceeded to strike a pose, resembling Italy as best he could. "Ahem….Pasta!" England imitated as he said Italy's favorite line.

The room remained quiet until an obnoxious laugh erupted from America and every other country joined in, some laughing just as hard as America but others remained polite and hid their smiles behind a hand. England blushed furiously as he too laughed, praying that they were laughing with him and not at him.

"Is there anything you would like to add to that Italy?" Germany managed to ask above the noise while he rubbed his temple in aggravation.

"Not really, ve. England said it for me." Italy smiled as he looked up at Germany who let out a relieved sigh in knowing that Italy's feelings had not been hurt.

The countries soon began leaving the conference room all save for a few.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're going to be sick." England commented as he snapped his briefcase shut and looked across the table at America.

"I just got a text message from my boss…" America answered as he looked ahead of him blankly as if he was oblivious to his surroundings.

"Ok?...And?" England asked as his brows furrowed. It wasn't like the normally obnoxious country to be so silent. "Alright, stop being a damn wanker and spit it out!" The British man yelled as he rolled up a report that someone had left behind and used it to smack America on the back of the head.

"OW! Stop hitting me all the damn time!" America yelled as he stood from his seat and rounded on England.

"What are you?" Arthur managed to ask as America grabbed onto his upper arms and drew close with a somber look upon his face. "Oh god, you aren't going to cry are you?"

"Arthur…how could you? I thought I was like a son to you…" America mumbled as he looked over England's shoulder and made eye contact with France who believed the display to be real until America sent a wink his way causing the French man to shake his head, but edge closer to the scene anyways.

"I…I- Alfred I don't know what to say." England stumbled on his words as he watched his former colony cling to him looking to him like a lost puppy would at a passerby. "I do think of you like that…that's why I feel like I need to reprimand you. I'm sorry, forgive me?" England asked as he put his arm around America, and offered what seemed to be a caring hug.

"Too bad I was (you were) kidding!" Both blonde countries yelled as America toppled over England, and the other went down but managed to grab onto Nantucket, causing the younger of the two to yell in frustration.

"And here I thought a touching scene was about to unfold!" Francis sighed dramatically as he turned to another spectator who had just walked in on time to catch America throwing England to the ground.

Russia merely watched the scene in front of him. He knew that England and France would get in the way of his plan but he also knew that they were both morons at times and wouldn't be too hard to deal with. He watched curiously as America and England tossed on the ground, neither wanting to give up.

"Nngh!" Russia was broken out of his thoughts as his head snapped up to focus on America and was met with quite the rare sight. America lay on the carpet stomach down with both hands pulled behind his back held in one hand by a triumphantly smiling England who was currently sitting on America's back.

"Let go!" America yelled as he attempted to throw the other off but was currently unable to do so seeing as Arthur currently held Nantucket between two fingers of his free hand. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch Nantucket!"

"And I told you I would keep doing so until you gave me a reason why I shouldn't!" England laughed as he enjoyed a rare moment of feeling like he was in charge again.

"France! Get him off of me!" America yelled as he looked up at the blushing country who was probably watching one of his many fantasy's unfold before his eyes.

"Oh…It seems like my body fails me! I seem to be frozen in spot!" France shrugged as he made no move to help.

"Tell me why you don't want me to touch it and I'll let you go." England smirked as he gave the strand of hair a small tug, getting a small yelp out of the struggling country beneath him.

Russia had watched closely and at first thought that it was just hurting America for his strand of hair to be pulled on so violently but he could also see the expressions on America's face more clearly than England so he assumed that Nantucket may be more than just a simple ordinary strand of rebellious hair.

"Please stop!" America begged as the piece of hair continued to be tugged at, slight tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Let me make it stop hurting, da?" Russia asked as he stooped down and got on his knees in front of America, sending England a glare so intense he immediately jumped off of America who then made it look like he did that on purpose and that Russia had NOT intimidated him in any way.

"Here." Russia smiled as he reached down and gently grasped the strand of hair between his thumb and forefinger and lightly ran them along the piece.

"Nnn." Russia smiled as his suspicions were proven to be correct as the blond let out a small sound of approval as his cheeks were graced with a blush.

"Does it still hurt?"

"N-no…ah!" America accidently let out a small moan as Russia continued to stroke Nantucket.

"Can you stand? Or shall I help you?…Or are you even able to function when this is being played with?" Russia whispered his last question so that the two countries who were currently dumbstruck by what they were witnessing wouldn't hear.

"If you t-tell anyone, I'll kick your commie ass!" America hissed as he attempted to regain his composure and was finally able to lightly smack Russia's hand away from his sensitive piece of hair.

"What the bloody fucking hell was THAT?" England yelled as he pointed his finger at Russia and America and proceeded to have a mental breakdown.

France shrugged his shoulders and winked at America as he grabbed England by the back of his collar and dragged the screaming country out of the door behind him.

America stood in a huff as he grabbed his phone off of the table. "Explain this to me, now!" The flustered country huffed as he shoved the phone in Russia's face, showing him the text he had received.

"Ah, yes I was about to come tell you! My boss thought that it would be nice if I spent some time with you in order to…restore a better quality of relations?" Russia smiled as he watched the enraged expression on America's face.

"NO! No fucking way, and my boss said I have to!" America yelled as he fell to his knees, being completely overly dramatic. "What did I do to deserve this punishment!"

"It's not punishment, think of it as business, da?"

"…You are not staying with me." America muttered as he furiously dialed a number.

Russia watched eagerly as he witnessed America go from hopeful to furious and then completely dejected as he yelled at his boss over the phone on why the 'commie' shouldn't be allowed to stay at his out for an undetermined amount of time, let alone even be within 100 feet of his country.

"So I shall be staying with you, da?" Russia asked as America threw his phone against the wall, smashing it into pieces.

"Fuck you." America seethed as he turned and stormed his way out of the room.

Russia simply smiled as he picked America's forgotten laptop bag up and made his way behind the furious American to the hotel room to pack up his things for his sure to be interesting visit. Just as he was sure he had lost America, the country rounded the corner toward him and held out his hand in which Russia deposited the forgotten laptop bag.

"…Thanks I guess." America mumbled as he hoisted the bag over his shoulder and walked back in the direction from where he just come, this time pausing a bit as if waiting for the taller country to catch up.

"America!"

America turned as he heard a rough voice call from behind him. It didn't take him long to spot Prussia as he caught up and immediately bent over with his hands on his knees, attempting to regain his breath.

"Not as young as I fucking used to be, huh?" Prussia laughed as he straightened up and immediately sent a glare at Russia as soon as he noticed the towering country. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"It has been awhile Prussia…since the last time you were kicked out of a meeting at least." Russia smiled, knowing the Prussian was getting angry.

"West only did it because he thinks I'm too awesome to be at a dull meeting!" Prussia answered as he folded his arms against his chest, determined to not back down even though Russia could intimidate him like no other.

"Dude. Gilbert, you don't even HAVE to be at meetings like Germany anyways." America laughed as he clapped the albino on the back.

"Shit…you're right. And here I thought you were a complete dumbass!" Prussia grinned, knowing America hated being called dumb. "Anyways jerk-off! Are we still on next weekend or what?"

"On for what?" Russia asked slightly confused with the phrasing…sometimes he despised the English language…he should make Arthur pay for that.

"On for everything!" America laughed as he punched Gilbert in the arm. "Gilbert and I along with whoever else can handle our extreme epic self's go out drinking every now and then."

"Psh, maybe some could handle your puny level of epicness…but all fade in comparison to my almighty awesomeness!" Prussia cheered as he was suddenly pulled away by the upper arm by an aggravated looking Germany.

"What have I told you about staying in the room when I am at a meeting and not wandering off?" Germany sighed as he threw a curt nod in dismissal to America and Russia and then promptly marched away tugging his protesting brother alongside him.

"See ya then!" America called after, waving his hand in the air. "What?"

"I never knew you and Prussia were so close…but now that I think on it, it makes sense. You both have very similar personalities…and I.Q. levels." Russia shrugged as he too headed in the direction Germany had just left, eager to pack and be on his way to America.

"We are alike in several ways! Including…HEY!" America yelled as he ran after Russia, just realizing what the other had just said.

"Agh! It won't go in!" America gritted out as he attempted to make room for the large object in such a tight space. "Russia! Shove it in."

"Do it yourself, da? I am rather enjoying the show." Russia answered as he leaned back, a satisfied smirk gracing his face.

"Please! It just won't go in!" America pleaded as he struggled.

"Fine, you're quite helpless at times." Russia grunted as he shoved America's overly stuffed suitcase into the overhead compartment on the plane. "There, now stop making a scene."

"Bastard." America huffed as he plopped down on the seat next to the larger country. "Thanks though. It should be a crime to make such small overhead compartments though.

"This is not an American airline, thus not everything is 'super-sized'." Russia replied as he ordered vodka from a passing stewardess.

"That's not funny."

"It is."

"Take it back!"

"I'm not going to argue with you, sit back and shut up." Russia glared as he pushed the American back into his seat and reached over and buckled the squirming blonde's belt so that the stewardess passing by would not have to ask. "There, no more talking."

America fumed in his seat as the plane began racing down the runway, about to take off. He turned his head toward the window trying to fight the urge to launch himself at Russia and attempt to beat him into a bloody pulp. When he thought about it, it had been quite awhile since he had even had any real physical contact with the other. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he used to love the feeling he would get whenever the two of them would go at it without having to hold back and be polite in public. Seeing his own blood on Russia's psychotically smiling face while Russia's blood dripped down his fist always made him shudder in anticipation. For what, he did not know. All he did know was that he now wanted to get into a fight with the taller male, and two he also realized that it would have to wait until they had arrived at his home.

"Damn!"

Russia raised his head from the magazine he had been reading out of boredom and raised an eyebrow at the intense expression on America's face. He couldn't help but notice the look in America's eyes. It made him reminisce about the past to a time when he and the younger country would fight head on in a competitive battle in which neither would give up and still wouldn't, yet now it was slightly covered but still raging just under the surface ready to be set off at any moment.

"America…let us make a wager."

America straightened up and turned toward Russia who seemed to be deeply contemplating something.

"I'm listening."

"If I win, you will let me visit as often as I like. If I lose, you will only see me in meetings and I will stay at least 20 feet away from you unless you wish it." Russia smiled as he folded his hands in his lap and looked over at the blonde country, waiting for his reaction.

"Why would you want to visit me?" America asked, thinking this was too good to be true. Of course he was going to win and then he would be rid of Russia always breathing down his neck as well as the other current problems he was having do to the taller male.

"Because it is warm. Do we have a deal or no?" Russia answered hoping America would fall for his trap.

"Fine. You are definitely going to lose!" America grinned as he took Russia's gloved hand in his own in a shake of acceptance.

"Excellent." Russia positively gleamed as he took his hand back and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and humming a soft tune.

"Shit! How do I know if I win or not?" America realized as his eyes widened.

"Should have asked before you agreed…and no taking it back." Russia answered not bothering to open his eyes. "If I win, you will definitely know. If I lose the same goes. It makes it more fun not knowing, da?"

"Asshole…" America muttered as he too leaned back in his seat thinking that Russia's stay was sure to be interesting. He then closed his eyes, figuring it would be best to sleep until they had landed.

* * *

><p>"Nngh." America stretched and let out a yawn as he was suddenly disturbed from his sleep. Suddenly remembering that he was on an airplane and the disturbance was it landing he looked over at his flight companion. Russia's head was resting on the edge of the seat, his breathing shallow in his light sleep. If it wasn't Russia beside him, he would almost call the sleeping country cute.<p>

America waited awhile until the rows in front of them had cleared out a bit before he poked Russia in the side attempting to wake him.

"Wake up…" America grumbled as he attempted to poke the country awake, but not prevailing. Smiling to himself America inched closer until his mouth was barely an inch from Russia's ear. "Wake up sleepy head…NOW!"

Russia nearly had a heart attack as his ear was suddenly enveloped by a yell.

"Bout time you woke up, here carry this." America commented as he shoved both Russia's and his own bag into the arms of the groggy country.

"Are we not taking a taxi?" Russia asked as America strode into the airport parking garage.

"And let my favorite car go to waste? I think not!" The loud nation laughed as he practically skipped up to a blue McLaren in pristine condition. "It's the new mp4-c12" America added, loving the expression on Russia's face. "Impressive, yes? It was a gift."

"American's and their wasteful tendencies." Russia replied as he secretly admired the work of art in front of him. The sports car was indeed a fine piece of technology yet he knew he would never feel the need to own a car such as America's.

"Well…are you coming or not?" Alfred asked as he opened the door for Russia and then went to his own side, getting in and pressing the ignition button.

Russia promptly got in his seat, deciding not to ask about America's 'gracious attitude'. America then whipped his car out of the parking spot and steered the car to the garage exit.

"Hitting one of your own citizens would most likely look very bad on your part…" Russia commented as a young man literally had to jump out of the way as Alfred zoomed past a cross walk.

"Psh, I would never do that." Alfred laughed as he turned on the stereo and a song immediately started to play. "I fucking love this song!" The blonde shouted as he turned the volume up.

Russia noticed they were now on the highway, it was 2 in the morning so there were few cars. Russia also noticed that America was now moving in time with the music. He was driving but he still managed to sway his hips in his seat, although Russia would swear that it looked like he was dancing on an invisible pole.

He certainly had to admit that over the past few days he had begun to notice quite a few things about America that he had never noticed before. One was that he could dance…although Russia also had to admit that there was a fine line between dancing and looking like you were having sex with the air. Another thing was that Ivan found that he couldn't look away as of late whenever America was doing even the simplest of things. He'd never actually noticed how elegant Alfred's neck was, or how proud his jaw line stood while his golden hair fell in his face.

"Fuck!" Russia put his head in his hands; he wanted nothing more than a truck full of vodka to forget those last thoughts that had crossed his mind.

"Shame on you!" America smiled as he looked over at the disturbed male beside him. "You should know better than to ask for things you can't have while the car is in motion."

"…What?"

"Nothing!" Alfred hummed as he tapped his fingers along to the beat of the music. He was ready to be back in his home. He was tired of traveling. He missed his own bed at night, and the mere thought of not having to attend those dreadful meetings until next time.

The rest of the car ride went in relative silence, but that ended shortly as America sat up in his seat and threw a fist in the air as he shouted in approval.

"Shut up! It's too early for you to be yelling in my ear." Ivan gritted out as he sat up and looked out the window to see that they were going through a tunnel.

"Where are we?" The ash blond asked as they emerged from the tunnel to a lit city, adorned with bridges and seemed as if it was surrounded entirely by water.

"Home." Alfred smiled as he looked over at the Russia who was currently staring at the city before him.

"I thought you lived in D.C?"

"I do…well no, not really. Every state has provided me with a home, but this is the one I made my permanent residence. My house in D.C. is ok I guess…but that means that my boss makes me do more and can get a hold of me a lot more if I am that close…don't get me wrong! I like my boss…but seriously, I would explode if I had to deal with whiny politicians every day!" America laughed as he expertly navigated his way through the city streets until they seemed to be in a portion of the city that was near the outskirts and much more secluded.

"You still have not answered my question." Ivan replied as he smiled in amusement from the blonde's enthusiastic feelings.

"Oh! Duh! Welcome to Pittsburgh!" Alfred laughed as he pulled up to a gate and leaned over Ivan to press a button on a buzzer that was attached to the passenger seat window visor.

The gate slowly opened to reveal an impressive modern style house. The exterior of the house was white with a flat red roof. The house was quite large and was surrounded by outstanding landscaping, including a Zen garden. Ivan figured Japan must have influenced that one.

"Home sweet home!" Alfred grinned as he pulled into the three car garage and pressed the gate close button before practically jumping out of the sports car and pulling his and Russia's bags out of the car.

"Coming?"

"Da."

After ushering Ivan into the house, Alfred showed him to a spacious guest room but Ivan didn't so much as look at the room before he fell onto the bed and succumbed to sleep. He couldn't remember if it was America who had tucked him in or if it was himself.

* * *

><p>Ok so I know that technically Nantucket may not be an erogenous zone...but I would like to think that it is. A vulnerable America is just so damn good . I like to eat reviews for breakfast...so please don't let me start out each day on an empty stomach : feed mah madness! XD


	6. This is so wrong

So you have noooo idea how sorry I am that it took this freaking long to update. I'm so very sorry! I've just had a bunch of crap going on lately! Just to let you know another chapter will be posted sometime this weekend, and it's gonna be... very very good ;) if ya know what I mean. Ok well please review so I know that everyone that reads it is still alive :)

* * *

><p>Ivan woke the next morning feeling refreshed yet a little out of place seeing as how the clock said it was a quarter until noon yet he couldn't hear anything hinting that America might be awake or let alone in the house. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Russia let himself out of the room and made his way down a hallway to an opening on the right that he assumed led to a living room or something of the sort.<p>

Oh right…this was America's house. Russia sighed as he looked at the sight in front of him. He was in what was supposed to be the living room, yet America had obviously thought it would be much better used as an entertainment room. There were a heap of games along with the consoles, DVD players, blu-ray, a flat screen TV that was ridiculously huge…oh and on the long black leather couch lay the man in question…in his clothes from the previous day, completely knocked out. Ivan then remembered Japan or someone mentioning that after a week-long meeting, America usually slept until he woke up without the aid of an alarm clock It would be terribly dull for Russia seeing as how it would be at least another couple hours until the country probably awoke.

Russia's eyes glinted as he let himself smile as he glanced down at the sleeping America. To say the least, it was not a smile of endearment in any way, shape, or form. Russia was going to have the time of his life snooping around the house and messing with the American…and there wasn't a damn thing Alfred could do to stop him.

"What to do first?..." Russia wondered aloud as he tapped his finger against his chin, turning around on the spot to face the hallway he had just left. Smiling, he went back down it to the door at the very end, assuming it was America's bedroom.

After entering the room, Russia immediately knew it belonged to the blonde nation. Many of the colors in the room where red, white, and blue including the American flag bedspread that covered the huge king-sized bed in the middle of the room with a large American flag hanging above it. Surprisingly though, it was done in a rather tasteful manner, rather than being completely tacky like Russia had originally expected. Several pictures also adorned the room; many were older seeing as how they were not in color and looked to have been through a lot.

"The biggest framed picture sat on the TV stand and held an image of America as a child while he sat comfortably in the arms of a smiling England who was standing next to France who held Alfred's brother and a small bear in his arms. All Russia could remember at the moment was that the other boy was Alfred's twin…the name on the other hand slipped his mind at the moment. Russia felt rather odd trying to imagine England and France actually trying to be civil to each other for more than a few minutes…let alone trying to remain so while raising the two boys between them.

Several other pictures were hung on the walls; many of them were just pictures of America with a fellow country. However the 3 pictures that sat on America's bed stand were what interested Russia the most. All three of them were face down, as if America had a special place for them in his heart to be right beside his bed, yet they had been gently turned over as if the American might not bear to look at them. Russia carefully sat down at the head of the bed while he reached out to pick up the smallest of the pictures.

His eyes widened as he made out the small picture before him. It was very old and had been through many years and looked as if it would crumble had it not been in the frame. Inside the small frame there sat a life-like picture of America when he was very small…but what surprised Russia the most was that he was also in the picture.

Ivan remembered the moment precisely. He had been in America in order to strengthen relations with England and had ended up entertaining Alfred while England was attending to business. The boy had dragged him into an open field and Ivan had truly seen how beautiful the land was. He had never seen so many sunflowers in his life and had decided right then that he would always hold a place in his heart for the blonde boy…but then Alfred grew up and the Cold war happened later on and Ivan had forgotten about such a ridiculous promise since Alfred could be a downright ass without even trying.

Suddenly he felt the need to leave the room as fast as possible; Ivan didn't like to dwell on the past and now was definitely not the time to start. His mind soon forgot about the picture incident as he spied America's laptop in what he assumed was the office that was located right next to America's bedroom.

Peeking in the room, Ivan made sure that there weren't any traps or hidden cameras; he knew it was silly, but it was America he was talking about. After making sure it was safe Ivan allowed himself to fully walk into the room and sat down at the desk and found that the laptop had been left on. He figured that America had quickly gotten on last night to check some things…but the thought of Alfred being responsible didn't quite make sense so Ivan decided that he would think the blonde was an idiot and had left it on during the plane ride and had never turned it off.

Sitting in the chair, Ivan decided to open the file titled "red" first. He expected there to be a ton of information of him from during the time of the U.S.S.R…well it did have to do with that time era at least, but instead of documents of information he found an abundance of pictures of none other than himself. Most of the pictures looked like they were taken while he was in Russia, obviously by spies. Some other pictures; however, had no meaning of being in the folder. Ivan actually thought they were pretty flattering pictures of himself. He immediately erased all thoughts of America wanting to keep the pictures for sentimental value when he came across one that had obviously been photo shopped and depicted him with devil horns and a tail. Ivan had to grin though, he himself had taken a picture of two of Alfred when he was frustrated during that time and had drawn and written obscenities all over them as well.

Growing bored of rummaging through Alfred's things and not finding anything of interest…well except for the bedroom on the other side of the house that held a king sized bed with a British flag comforter as well as everything else practically screaming "England", Russia decided to go back to the living room and wait for the American to wake.

Alfred still lay in the same spot on the couch that Ivan had left him in. Although, looking at him again, Ivan realized that it looked like a rather uncomfortable position and the blond was sure to wake up with a sore neck.

"Useless capitalist pig." Ivan muttered as he bent down and slid his arms under the sleeping American and lifted him into the air, bridal style. The American wasn't as heavy in sleep as Ivan had first expected, but shrugged it off as he made his way down the hallway to America's bedroom. He thought about gracelessly dropping the blond onto the bed but decided against it as he gently laid America down before grabbing a red throw he saw on a chair across the room and draped it over the blonde.

"What the hell?" Ivan nearly dropped the book he had been flipping through as he heard a yell from across the house.

Alfred stomped into the living room and looked around in a confused daze. He had obviously just woken up as his hair was disheveled and his shirt was wrinkled.

"I was hoping that maybe you would slumber forever, it was so peaceful for once." Russia smiled as he placed the book on the table and stretched as he stood up.

"Bastard…and why did I wake up in my bedroom. I remember falling asleep on the couch." Alfred replied as his words drifted off as if he was in thought but suddenly pulled a hand up over his mouth in fear. "OH MY GOD, please tell me that I didn't crawl in there and collapse on the bed while you were sleeping!"

Russia laughed as he shook his head at the blonde. "Nyet, you were asleep on the couch so I put you back in your room after I got up."

"Why?"

"So I wouldn't have to look at your face while I read."

"…Bastard." America glared as he turned on his heel and stomped back the way he came and slammed the door behind him.

Shortly after, Russia heard the shower running and figured he would rummage around America's kitchen to see if there was anything edible considering he hadn't eaten since the day before.

"His fridge is completely empty…" Russia mentally face palmed at having even thought that America would have actual food in his house. "I bet he eats out every day."

"Do not!" Alfred yelled from his bedroom as he ripped the towel that had been around his hips off and promptly changed into a slightly torn pair of jeans and a black v-neck before stomping into the kitchen.

"Then why is your fridge completely empty save for a bottle of coke and a tub of ice cream in the freezer?"

"Because I don't go shopping until I run out…so I guess if you want to come with me I could wait until you are ready and then we can eat before we go to the grocery store." America pouted as he looked down and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, embarrassed that he hadn't been a very good host so far.

"I suppose I have no choice, I will be ready in a short while." Russia sighed as he picked one of his bags up off of the floor and headed to the guest bathroom he had found earlier when he had been going through the Americans house.

"I wonder how he knew where the bathroom was." Alfred pondered as he took out a piece of paper and made a short list of the things he needed to buy and do before the day ended.

"I said I was ready."

"AHHHgh!" Alfred screamed as he was snapped out of his daze by a tall Russian who was in very close proximity at the moment. The Russian in question had changed out of his usual outfit and stood before him in a nearly black pair of jeans and a simple gray t-shirt, with the ever present scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Dude, you don't look like a fucking commie…"

Russia sighed as he rubbed his temple in annoyance. "Is that all you can think to say? Do you honestly think that I walk around in my uniform all the time? I thought we had already had this conversation…"

"Well yeah…but it's just so…strange" Alfred mumbled as he moved past the taller male and grabbed the keys off of the counter before heading to the door, holding it open for the other to walk out before him.

"You don't mind walking right?" Alfred asked as he closed and locked the door behind him. "The store I shop at is only a few blocks away and it's nice out today.

Ivan was caught off guard for once and could do nothing but stare at the American in bewilderment.

"What?"

"You mean you actually walk places? I thought you were supposed to be the embodiment of the American way of life and be extremely lazy." Russia replied knowing it was sure to get the other worked up. The blonde's reply was not the usual one he had been expecting though.

"You're such a bastard, why does everyone think I'm a fucking fat ass? I'm actually quite fit; I work out all the time." America growled as he turned and slammed the surprised Russian against the side of the house.

Russia sighed as he watched the livid man in front of him. "I know you're not fat…" He then breathed in deep hating that he was sinking as low as to appease the country before him. "I just like getting a rise out of you sometimes as does everyone else."

"Wait, you mean you all are just teasing me?"

"Yes, dumbass."

"…do you have any fucking clue how insecure I am about shit like that?" America breathed as he loosened his grip on Russia's shirt collar. "I can't help it, it just, it hurts really bad when people say stuff about my weight even though I know I am fit."

"Fuck you, you're not supposed to make me feel bad. Are we going to the store or not?"

"Heh, right." Alfred smiled as he let go of Russia and led the way down the street. He knew that Russia had basically apologized to him in his own way, whether it was a crappy excuse for an apology or not.

After receiving a multitude of curious glances on the way to the store (mainly because America was arguing about how much more awesome capitalism was compared to anything else) they finally arrived at the small grocer.

"What's this?" Russia asked as he held up a bag of what was supposed to be sunflower seeds, except they were in a rainbow of colors.

"…Sunflower seeds?"

"No they aren't! Sunflower seeds are black!" Russia insisted as he glared at the bag in his hand. "This is so…wrong, how can they do this?"

"Pfft, Dude they're covered in chocolate, they aren't actually that color normally. Damn." America laughed as he grabbed the bag out of Ivan's hand and threw it into the cart.

"Why are you buying them?" Russia asked as he followed the blonde up to the front of the store to check out.

"They're for you, you like sunflowers right?" at this Russia nodded his head, "Then you have to try these cause they have chocolate too, so it's like two awesome things rolled into one!" Alfred smiled as he handed the young cashier a credit card.

"Thank you." Russia mumbled as he helped America gather up the shopping bags and head to the door.

Alfred smiled as he walked behind the taller country, he would have to write down in his journal(which was not a diary, he wasn't as awesome as Prussia to admit that he kept one openly) that he had actually heard the word of thanks come out of Russia's mouth.

"You know…Halloween is coming up." Alfred sang as he fell into step next to the Russian. "How long were you staying again? It'd be totally awesome if it was at least until after Halloween, I throw an awesome party every year." Alfred smiled as he waved to an elderly woman and her grandchild walking a small dog.

"Ah…would you really have me for that long? I was expecting you to let me stay for no more than a week, isn't Halloween 3 weeks away?" Ivan asked as he turned his head away from the blonde and smirked, this was going exactly how he wanted it to.

"Duh! You have to stay for Halloween, it's gonna be amazing!" Alfred laughed as he pushed open the gate in front of his house, allowing Russia to walk in before him.

"Then I shall comply with your wish." Russia smiled as his eyes glinted, oh yes; things were going even better than he had anticipated.

"Awesome sauce!" America fist pumped as he charged past Russia and threw the front door open.

After unceremoniously dumping the bags onto the couch, only to be reprimanded by Russia to put them away, Alfred suddenly punched the wall and let out a string of curses.

"Shit! I totally forgot! He's gonna kill me!" America shouted as he rushed out the front door and remained gone for around ten minutes.

Sighing, Ivan was about to go look for the noisy American just when the man in question burst through the front door holding a long chain and trying to pull whatever was on the end of it through the door.

"C'mon! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you, I swear!" Alfred shouted as he attempted to drag whatever he was talking to inside the house.

Curious, Ivan stepped to the side so that he could look out the door and promptly wished that he hadn't. Just as he was about to back the fuck away, the beast leaped inside the house and knocked Ivan to the ground.

"Whoa! Wrolf, It's totally cool, he's a guest…please don't eat him?" America yelled as he attempted to ease the growling canine currently snarling on top of the Russian.

After getting over the initial shock, Ivan reached up and scratched the canine behind the ear even though it nearly bit his hand off in the process. Surprisingly it appeased the animal who promptly began to lick the Russian's face, making America laugh at the disgusted but obviously pleased face of the taller male.

After sitting up and shoving the canine off of him, Ivan glared up at the laughing blonde.

"Why the hell do you have a fucking wolf?" Ivan seethed as he raised to his feet and grabbed the American by the collar and pushed him against the wall. The "wolf" didn't so much as growl even though to anyone else it looked like his master was about to be beaten within an inch of his life.

"Useless mutt, you're supposed to protect me in situations like this!" Alfred whined as he attempted to struggle out of the Russian's firm grasp.

"And he's totally not a wolf!" At this the canine growled, "Well a full one anyway…He's a wolf hybrid!" Alfred laughed as he scratched the side of his nose. "Sorry he kinda attacked you by the way. I should have told you I had a dog but I kinda had a blonde moment and forgot to go pick him up last night from my neighbors." Alfred reasoned sheepishly as he looked to the floor in what could only be embarrassment.

Russia sighed as he looked down at the blonde in his grasp. "Just…warn people from now on."

Ivan then turned and looked down at the dog that was currently sitting and looking up at him expectantly while wagging the long tail behind it. "Are you hungry?"

At this the dog's ears perked up and barked happily and headed to the kitchen, with Ivan trailing behind.

"Poor guy, you have a dumbass owner who doesn't take good enough care of you, you should come stay with me, da?" Russia sang as he opened the pantry door in the kitchen where he thought he remembered seeing some kind of dog food earlier when he had been snooping around.

"Don't give him any ideas!" Alfred mumbled as he made his way into the kitchen as well as jumped up and sat on the counter and rested an elbow on his knee and then placed his chin thoughtfully against his knuckles. "I never took you to like animals that much, you know."

"Why not? I prefer them to people at least." Russia replied as he gave the wolf dog a generous helping of food and then bent over to collect the water dish and fill it with fresh.

"Do you have a pet then?" Alfred asked as he watched Wrolf dig into his food.

"I used to have a cat…but that was a long time ago." Russia replied as he straightened himself up and turned to look at the contemplating blonde on the counter.

"Oh." America wanted to ask about it more, but he had noticed that the other looked rather sad when he had asked so he opted to shut his mouth instead. "Well what'dya wanna do now?"

"Besides give you a grammar lesson?"

"God, IGGY, I didn't mean to accidently bring you home instead of the commie!" America mumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted down at the floor.

"Please don't place the two of us in the same sentence again." Russia smirked as he walked to the counter Alfred was currently occupying and placed his hands on either side of the American.

"What're you-" Alfred's eyes widened as Russia raised an arm and gently took a hold of Texas and lifted them from Alfred's nose and sat them on the counter. "Wha?"

Ivan stood there and studied the blonde's eyes for a couple of minutes before taking a step back and handing the glasses back to the American. "You don't actually need them to see, do you?"

"No…I just like them, I guess it feels weird without them." Alfred replied as he shook his head at Russia's peculiar behavior. "Heh, wanna know what I just realized?"

Ivan glanced over at the blonde before pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I'm not sure, usually if it means that you had to think before coming to said realization, the world could end, da?"

"Asshole. And here I was just gonna say that we haven't tried to kill each other yet!"

"It hasn't even been a full day yet, America."

"Oh…still a record in my book." Alfred pouted as he hopped off the counter and walked into the living room where he plopped down onto the couch.

"Shouldn't you be doing paperwork if you have nothing else to do?" Russia asked as he followed the blonde, Wrolf padding along beside him before sitting down at the end of the couch.

"But I'm bored! I'll do it later!" America whined as he scooted over and patted the middle of the couch, inviting Wrolf to come up.

After allowing the dog to settle down, Alfred chanced a glance over at the Russian on the other side of his couch. The other looked bored at the current moment and was propping his head up with his right hand, having to lean over a bit to be in a comfortable position. His slight leaning over happened to allow his scarf to show a bit of his neck, and looking a bit closer at the strong, pale neck Alfred noticed that there were some faint, barely there scars running down the side. Alfred had the sudden urge to lean over and trace one of the scars, but just as he was about to give in to his wish, Wrolf jumped off of the couch and caused the blonde to lose his balance and fall forwards onto the floor.

"Oww." Alfred sat up and rubbed his elbow that had misfortunately hit the coffee table in front of him on his way down.

"Clumsy fool." Ivan smirked as he leaned over and grabbed the struggling blonde off of the floor by the back of his shirt and pull him upright once more.

"Whatever…hey so we should watch a movie!" Alfred exclaimed as he immediately brightened up at the prospect of entertainment. "I'll go pop some popcorn and get some drinks!"

"Better than just sitting here I guess…Can I pick?" Ivan asked as he attempted to look disinterested.

After America approved of his question, Ivan allowed himself to smirk as he walked over to the glass movie cabinet where America stored the vast expanse of videos he owned. After skimming through the titles, Russia chose three and hummed in approval as he sat them down on the coffee table and waited for Alfred's return from the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm gonna put Wrolf outside for the night, so while I'm doing that can you carry this stuff into the living room?" America called as he whistled for Wrolf who happily followed his master out the kitchen door.

Ivan lifted an eyebrow in amusement when he gathered up the tray the American had prepared. He was quite impressed seeing that there were a couple of bottles of vodka for himself and then a couple of cokes with a bottle of Jack Daniels, which he assumed the blonde planned to consume since he couldn't stand the stuff. His vodka was superior to any kind of American drink after all.

"Ok, what are we watching?" Alfred asked as he came in and sat down on the couch a couple of feet away from Russia before placing a bowl of overflowing popcorn down on the table in front of them.

"I thought these three looked alright." Russia replied innocently as he slid the DVD cases over to the American.

"Uhm…are you sure? I-I have some newer ones…we could watch those instead."

"No, I think these are perfect." Ivan replied, attempting to not resemble a very happy Cheshire cat. He had heard some of the other countries talking about how America was scared shitless of horror movies, but couldn't refuse the invitation to watch one, so that he could be the "hero".

"Shall we start the first one then?" Russia urged as he pushed one of the milder films into the apprehensive blonde's hands.

* * *

><p>Yeah...sorry for this being complete filler...but I swear the next chapter will be filled with some yuminess ;)<p> 


	7. Take it back, bitch!

Ugh...My bad! I'm totally gonna stop promising updates from now on, because I jinx myself and then get into a lot of shit and forget to write. So Sorry! I feel supah bad about it. Anyways hope you all like this chapter, kinda short but I needed to upload it so that I could get started on the next part.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! At all! Awh, how very sad! :/

* * *

><p>America reluctantly put in one of the less gruesome films and settled down on the couch, making sure there was a reasonable distance between himself and the other who he was certain had picked out the horror films on purpose.<p>

"America, you're going to crush my arm if you hold on any tighter!" Russia gasped out as he struggled to remove the panicked American from his arm. The blonde had been doing fine until the end of the movie when the main character who had appeared to have made it through the hardships was brutally murdered right as they were about to escape.

"No! Don't leave, please!" Alfred whimpered as Russia attempted to move off of the couch so that he could turn the light on.

"Don't you want the light on though? Wouldn't that help?" Ivan asked as he looked down at the completely terrified country beside him. The other countries had been right about America not liking scary movies, but Ivan had no idea it was this extreme.

"No, well yes…but just stay here, ok?" Alfred mumbled as he bit his lip and looked away shyly, ashamed that Russia of all people was witnessing him at his worse. "I swear if you tell anyone about this, I'll nuke your ass."

Russia sighed as he continued to sit while America trembled next to him. While he was caught up in his thoughts, Ivan felt the couch shift and immediately noticed that the blonde was leaning onto him, with his face nuzzled into the scarf around his neck. It had startled him at first, but it was fine so long as-

"Nn!" Russia's face fell as the sound left his mouth.

America smirked into the taller country's neck as he nuzzled his nose against Russia's jugular, wanting to make sure he was completely right.

"F-fucking bastard!" Russia gritted out as he brought his arms up and attempted to pry the American off, who was now wearing a shit-eating grin and had a firm grip on Russia, refusing to be pried off.

"How interesting…"Alfred thought aloud as he ran a finger along one of the scars across the larger male's neck, completely relishing in the noise the other let out. "I had wondered if other countries had similar areas like my Nantucket and Italy's curl…I guess this only goes to prove it."

Alfred then grew bold after he made sure that Russia was incapable of throwing him off as he leaned forward and let his breath ghost over the pale neck in front of him.

"I knew you were going to pick out a scary movie by the way, just to let you know…after what you did in the meeting room while England and France were there…I've been planning this all along." Alfred smirked as he felt Russia tense under him.

"How did you know- ahn!" Russia moaned as the teasing blonde bent closer and ran his tongue over one of the larger scars across his throat. Russia was beyond pissed at how this was playing out. Ever since he had found out he would be staying with America he had been planning on eventually gaining some sort of control over the blonde and seducing the other…but at the moment it was happening in the reverse of what he had originally planned.

"How did I know that your neck was so sensitive? Well it might have just been a hunch on my part, but you are always wearing your scarf, so I figured there was a little more to it than you just wanting such a treasured item with you at all time, and after you surprisingly let me borrow your scarf during the meeting, I noticed the scars and that you wore clothes to cover them as best you could."

Russia's eyes widened as the American continued to assault his neck. The sneak was far more perceptive than he had known, and that was particularly upsetting considering the fact that Russia had prided himself in thinking that he knew more about the other due to his constant spying during the Cold War, and that just made him wonder if the blonde had been acting all along back then as well.

"You piss me off." Russia hissed as he managed to grab the blond around the throat and flip their positions, pushing the struggling American down onto the couch below them.

America let out a sound of complete surprise as Russia actually managed to rip him away from his neck. He momentarily started to panic at seeing how pissed the other actually was and that the larger male was now towering over him, his large hand closing around his throat.

"I was only curious at first as well…but I think my curiosity has not yet been quenched after all." Ivan grinned as he reached up with his spare hand and grasped America's ahoge slightly harder than the previous time after the meeting.

"AHn! L-let go!" America squirmed under the other as Russia moved so that one leg lay on the outside of the trembling body underneath him, as the other bent leg came in between the quivering thighs that had been previously attempting to close.

With their positions permanently switched, Russia smiled knowing that he had gained the upper hand once more. It was quite like a game now that he started thinking about it, if only he had thought of playing said game before instead of their usual game, although seeing a bloodied up America was quite a pleasant sight as well. The sight below him at the very moment though made his loins ache in longing as he watched the way the mighty America moaned against his own knuckles, trying to keep any noises from escaping his panting lips.

"You are actually pretty appealing when you're not constantly eating or boring everyone to death with your antics, you know." Russia breathed out as he continued to finger Nantucket while leaning down and nuzzling his nose against the lobe of one of America's ears.

"Shut up!" Alfred shouted as he squirmed against the larger country, trying to get away. During his struggling; however, he managed to grind against Russia thigh that had been resting between his legs.

"Ah- GOD!" Alfred let out a completely guttural moan as his pelvis made contact with the strong thigh once more, biting down on the knuckles of the hand that had been previously preventing him from making such noises.

Russia's eyes widened as the American came into contact with his thigh. The blonde was obviously hard and that thought alone aided in his decision to stroke the piece of hair between his fingers once more in a long fluid motion as he also rolled his knee forward, rocking against the American's clothed erection. The sound of complete lust that came from the moaning man underneath him from that one motion sent all of the blood that had previously occupied Russia's head to race down to another more important one at the moment.

"NNgh! F-Fucking commie!" Alfred moaned as Russia continued to assault the sensitive hair, before leaning down once more to give the hair a soft lick, reducing the American into puddy.

"If that is what you wish for then." Russia smirked as he suddenly stood, his arms bringing the blond up with him before snaking around to cup the America's ass in order to keep the two molded together while in a mobile state.

"AHHN!" When Russia had lifted him against him, Alfred immediately felt the bulge of the other's clothed erection against his own.

As soon as the blonde had gotten over the initial shock of being lifted into the air and then being carried down the hallway, the American immediately began to roll his hips against Russia's, causing the larger male to nearly slam him into the wall next to his bedroom before grinding back against the smaller.

"NNgh, Fuck!" Alfred panted as the two of them continued to rock against each other, being held up by nothing else save for the wall and their own momentum. Alfred soon found his previously useless hands clawing down the Russian's back, causing the other to let out a low hiss of approval as the shirt that had adorned his upper body was all but ripped off, seams' splintering as the now useless piece of material was slung to the side.

"Bedroom." Alfred managed to growl out as the larger male had begun attacking his neck with kisses and not so gentle bites.

Russia complied even though he made his point clear that Alfred was in no position to give him orders as he basically threw the blonde onto the bed before climbing to tower over him once more.

Alfred simply stared at the man above him, this was so wrong, on so many levels. But he found that he didn't give a shit, had he ever known that Russia would look this damn hot and wanting of him and nobody else, Alfred figured that this kind of thing would have happened a very long time ago.

"Enjoying the sight Amerika?" Ivan asked as he straddled the blonde, his accent becoming thicker.

"And what if I am?" Alfred asked as he propped himself up on his elbows to quickly remove his own shirt before tossing it aside. He heard the country above him make a small sound of approval after his naked chest came into view.

"Mmph!" Alfred made a sound of surprise as Ivan smashed their lips together for the first time that night. He was rough and demanding through his kiss, but Alfred soon found himself kissing back with just as much vigor, eventually granting the Russian access of his mouth where soon both countries were fighting for dominance over the kiss, neither backing down.

Without breaking their kiss, Russia let his hands slide down the American's body, tweaking a nipple on the way, earning a loud moan from the other. His hands soon found the waist of America's jeans. His fingers nimbly unbuttoned the pants, and roughly pulled the offending article of clothing off of the blonde in one movement.

"Wait, not th-ah!" America threw his head back in a long moan as the Russian palmed his throbbing erection through the cloth of his boxers.

"Oh? You don't want me to?" Russia asked sweetly as he made a motion to move away and stop but any thought of teasing the blonde underneath of him any farther immediately halted when Alfred managed to somehow throw the surprised Russian to the side before crawling on top of the other.

Alfred was past the pointing of caring, he had already gone too far to stop now. That thought alone was his only reason for not running away in shame as he began to grind against the body underneath of him.

Ivan stared in wonder at the compliant body above him, currently grinding against him as though stopping the movement would result in death. The night had certainly grown more and more spontaneous as it wore on. He had entertained the notion of ending up where he now was at the close of the night, but he had of course thought it impossible, thinking that America would play hard to get and keep him waiting.

"Ahn, Russia." Ivan was broken away from his thoughts as the blonde atop him moved against him in a very nice way, nearly causing him to let out a moan of his own.

"What're you-" Alfred was cut off as the larger country grabbed his hips and ground up against him, making his head drop back, an 'o' of pleasure gracing his lips. Ivan then reached back and was about to rip the American's boxers off when the bedroom door slammed open.

"THE HELL?" Alfred yelled as Wrolf bounded into the room, a ringing cell phone held in the wolf-dogs slobbering mouth.

"Alfred? Are you there?" A voice called from the phone as the dog dropped the phone down beside the two countries.

"Shit!" Alfred scrambled to pick the phone up and in the process moved against the taller nation and had to all but suppress the shuddering moan that nearly broke through and instead resulted in a small whine as the large dog left the room in a hurry, obviously not enjoying the sight that had greeted him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Russia winced as he recognized the grating English accent roaring from the phone. It was just like the prude of a country to be a cock block even when he wasn't present.

"Ah, What's up Artie?" Alfred laughed as he scratched the back of his head, looking very much like a child who had been caught sneaking into the cookie jar.

Alfred spent the next few minutes on the phone and ended the call with a worried expression on his face.

"…Are you going to get off or not?" Russia asked as he rubbed his temple in annoyance, the mood was officially gone but maybe for the better considering he hadn't been thinking about what he was doing.

"Oh, uhm yeah. Sorry." America mumbled as he quickly got off of the larger male, his face and ears burning with embarrassment.

"Well what was that about?" Russia asked as he removed himself from the bed and proceeded to leave the room, the shorter blonde scurrying behind him, fumbling with his belt buckle after he had pulled his pants back on.

"Well Denmark was a dick and said that it wasn't fair that I got to host Halloween and Christmas so the Halloween party is being held in Europe this year…and then England said that he and France and what's his face are coming for Christmas a few days before so I need to make sure my house is clean.

"What?" Alfred asked as he glanced at the taller nation who had stopped in the hallway and was staring at the American with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Are you being serious right now?" Russia asked as he felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards in a smirk of complete amusement. "Are you telling me that you were so insistent on getting independence from England and then ignored him for so long and now you are back to square one with him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred asked in a low tone as he stopped behind the Russian with his hands on his hips.

"Nothing at all, just you are the always obedient pet England has always desired are you not?" Russia smiled as he moved to leave the hallways but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Fucking take it back." Alfred growled as he slammed the other against the wall, his eyes darkening a shade.

"Did that strike a chord with you, dear America?"

"...you're such an asshole." Alfred sighed as he pushed back from the other and left a disbelieving Russian in his wake once more. "By the way, England is practically like my dad so of course I'm gonna fucking do what he wants up to a limit…asshole."

Russia sighed as he ran a hand over his face, this was going to be a long stay…all he could hope for was that his boss would call him back soon and put an end to this international relations project.

* * *

><p>Mwahahah! Tell me...am I evil?...or absolutely amazing for making you all think it was gonna happen but denying you until later? Bwahahah! I so wish I could see your faces! :) Just kidding, seriously. When the actual lemon does pop up, you will be more than pleased and many more, more frequent lemon will occur after the first is finally up in this fic. So don't hate me! Review? Please? I would love you forever! :D<p> 


	8. You love it

Holy shit! Another chapter this soon? WHAT IS THIS INSANITY? Haha, anyways consider this a present from myself since I was so horrible about not uploading for awhile. :) I have finals to study for...and am I? No, I was writing this for you! You all should show me your thanks by reviewing ;)

Don't own Hetalia, the characters, blah,blah, blargh.

* * *

><p>"I would rather go home, immediately." Russia growled into his cell phone as his aura became increasingly dark.<p>

Shortly after the incident he had had with America, Russia's boss had called and asked Russia to stay with the American through the holidays stating that even if he did come home that his house was having an annual update and repair and that Belarus had already come by and was currently camped outside of his front door waiting for him to return since nobody dared to inform her where he really was.

After hanging up the phone, more than pissed but still defeated Russia figured he had better make sure America knew about the change in plans…although he honestly didn't want to be anywhere near the other at the present time. He had avoided the other ever since they had been "interrupted" and wasn't sure whether he was angry or thankful about it, let alone whether he would want to finish what they had been doing and simply push the blonde down and have his way or on the other hand just strangle the cause of his most recent problems and be done and over with everything.

"I guess this means you get to have a traditional American Christmas for the first time ever, huh?"

Russia was brought out of his musings as he glanced up to meet the owner of the voice to see America lounging against the door frame in a pair of ripped up jeans and a blue hoodie.

"Da…if you will permit it of course…" Russia managed to grit out as he attempted to be civil. Fuck international relations. Why couldn't he just go back to the good days when he could just beat the shit out of the other and be beaten as well without giving a damn about how it would affect their country's relations?

"Hn…" America tilted his head to the side and stared at the other as if he had heard what Russia had been thinking about. "Shit, forgot to let Prussia know that I won't make it tonight." America muttered to himself as he pushed himself off of the door frame and meandered his way into the living room.

"Why not?" Russia asked as he followed the other. The blonde had seemed excited to meet up with Prussia and the others during the conference, it didn't make since that the American would abruptly back out of his plans last minutes…unless.

"You don't have to worry about me; I can just read a book or go to bed early while you are gone." Russia reasoned as America looked up from his phone he had been currently typing away on with a raised eyebrow.

"If you think I am not going because you will still be here, don't worry. I'm just not feeling it at the moment. Besides I can just make it up to him some other time." America smiled as he pushed a button on the phone and stuffed it back into his hoodie pocket.

Russia was slightly relieved that the other seemed to be acting a little more like himself. Not that he cared in the least…it was just easier to interact with a stupid and overly energetic America than a distant, moping one.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot Mattie's coming over later today to help me put up Christmas decorations! Hell yeah! That means pancakes for dinner!"

"Mattie?"

"Dude, my brother?" America sighed as he did a little jump and pulled on a string that had previously gone unnoticed to the Russia until now and a set of stairs promptly came hurdling down, almost landing on the Russian if he hadn't of reacted as quickly as he had.

"The quiet one that I sit on during meetings?"

"What the fuck man?" America looked back at Russia appalled as he climbed the stairs leading up to the attic. "You mean all this fucking time you knew you were sitting on him?"

"Da." Russia smiled as he followed the other up to the attic. "I figured it would upset you but you never seemed to notice so I quit…plus he is actually quite comfortable, da?"

"Naw, I totally noticed. I never said anything cause the next time Canada snaps, you're totally up shit creek without a paddle." America laughed as he shoved a box into the perplexed arms of the Russian.

"The next time Canada snaps?"

"Dude, if you think you've ever seen me all bat-shit crazy, you ain't seen nothing!" America drawled as his accent tinged with a slight southern twang. "This one time I pissed Mattie off and he killed me…twice."

"What?" Russia asked in horror as he gaped at the blonde in front of him. He knew that countries died whether by war, being dissolved, or by some freak accident. But they were always revived after the first and third of those incidents. Hell he had even died a few times, only to wake up a short while afterwards. He had never heard of another country killing a fellow simply without purpose though.

"Yup…Dude, words of wisdom. Don't insult his hockey team or his maple syrup too much…it's painful to even think about."

"What are you two talking about up here?"

Russia jumped although he wouldn't admit it later. The demon twin had suddenly appeared behind him, making America burst out laughing as Russia dropped the box he had been holding.

"Glad that was tinsel in there and not something fragile." The blonde grinned as he pushed the startled Russian away and greeted his brother with a bro fist before pulling the other into a tight hug.

"Mattie I'm so sad! I have to accommodate the commie until after the holidays, save me!" Alfred wailed as he glanced over at Russia and stuck his tongue out, indicating that he was joking even though it did make Ivan's blood boil even so.

"Whatever cry-baby. Let's just get as much stuff done as we can before it gets dark, eh?" Canada smiled as he grabbed the box Russia had dropped and made his way down the stairs.

The rest of the day was spent putting up a gigantic Christmas tree in a room Russia had not noticed, although he wondered how he hadn't. The room could only be described to resemble a grand banquet hall complete with a fireplace and sitting area on both sides of the room and a grand staircase leading up to a balcony style 2nd floor, surrounding the room looking down at the first floor. The floors were made of cherry wood and were polished to perfection and the room was decorated in gold and red colors adding a regal feeling to anyone who entered the room.

After the tree had been set up and lit as well as decorated, the rest of the room was finished complete with intricate Christmas wreaths that Canada had claimed that France had made and given to America a couple of years ago as a gift. Garland and lights were strung around the room as well along with countless other decorations, resulting in a picturesque set-up that one of those home magazines would have been all too glad to feature on their front cover.

All of that could be considered easy as to what they were doing at the moment though.

"Dude, you totally missed a whole section!" America yelled up at Russia as he and his brother were on the front lawn sitting in chairs sipping hot chocolate, both with the most obnoxious grins on their faces.

"Then why don't you get up here and hang your own fucking lights!" Russia yelled as he threw a box down at the smiling American. He had no idea how the two had roped him into doing this, it wasn't even his house, why should he be the one up here?

"Naw, I'm good man!" America replied as he caught the box in his hand and threw it beside the pile of other light boxes the Russian had already thrown at him.

"Is it okay if I stay the night?" Canada asked before his twin could cause the Russian more grief and was rewarded with a warm smile and a nod from the other. "Thanks, want me to go start on dinner then?"

"Hell yeah!"

As soon as the Canadian had disappeared into the house, the American vanished from Ivan's view. Thinking the annoying blonde had followed his brother into the house, Russia shrugged his shoulder and finished hanging the lights in piece.

"Nice job!"

"Shit!" Russia yelled as he jumped in shock and nearly fell off the roof if a pair of arms hadn't caught him, pulling him backwards and landing in a heap on a flat part of the roof.

Russia groaned as he attempted to untangle himself from the mess of limbs and found himself in yet another compromising position as he was now looking down at a smug America, his hands on either side of the blonde's head and his knees resting on either side of the country's hips.

"Thanks…"Russia grumbled as he moved to stand but was stopped by the ends of his scarf being held onto. Reluctantly Russia returned to the position he had been in and made a mental note to wear his scarf differently when around the infuriating America seeing as the country had a problem with using his scarf to keep him in place.

"What do you want?" Russia growled as he punched the roof next to America's head. His knuckles started to bleed but the blonde hadn't flinched in the slightest and continued to stare into Russia's violet eyes completely unfazed by the outburst.

"I want you to say it." America smiled as he pulled on the ends of the scarf and brought the other down so that their noses were just barely touching.

"Say what?" Russia seethed as he attempted to get over the nerve of the blonde below him.

"Tell me that I am your hero. I did just save you after all." America smiled slyly as he looked at the other, a smirk gracing his face.

"I will never call you anything less than the capitalist pig you are, let alone participate in your delusions." Russia growled as he stared back at the other with just as much intensity.

"Say. It. Now." America whispered as he brought his mouth up to one of Russia's ears and whispered the words again, making sure that his breath ghosted over the shell of Russia's ear.

"I would rather die."

"That can be arranged." Russia suddenly became aware of the blonde's current state. This wasn't the usual America he had to deal with. This was the much darker version of America he had only had the pleasure of meeting a few times, and most of those occasions having been during the Cold War.

The thought that this America was now underneath him, made his thighs shiver just the slightest as the blonde whispered the phrase to him once more, his voice much darker and sultrier than Russia had ever witnessed.

"Do you like it when I'm like this?" America grinned as he nipped at the ear beside him, making the Russian's breath hitch.

"You like to be in control, because that's the kind of person you are…but lately I think I've realized a secret of yours…" The blonde thought aloud as he flipped the taller male over and straddled the larger country, still holding onto the ends of the scarf as if they were reigns at the current moment.

Fuck, Russia just couldn't win. The American had proved irresistible many times during his stay and this just topped the fucking cake. Ivan had always wanted to take the other and even though he nearly had once during his stay, the scene playing out at the moment made him want it even more.

"I think you love it when I take charge of you, rendering you helpless…don't you?" America's eyes glinted as he leaned forward and trailed his tongue along the trembling country's jaw then down to his jugular, slightly biting the flesh.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Okay Mattie, be right there!" Alfred yelled as he sat up, back to his normal self. He made to stand but looked down at the thoroughly pissed off Russia below him before quirking a brow and smirking before walking to the ladder a ways down from them and descending.

Russia remained on the roof for five minutes after the American had left before descending as well and entering the kitchen and sitting at the table beside the twins absolutely fuming.

"Ah, are you alright Russia?" Canada asked timidly as he glanced at the enraged country.

"I'm fine Matvey, thank you for asking." Russia replied, his childish smile falling into place once more as he started the meal Canada had prepared and then excused himself shortly after finishing and putting his dishes away.

After taking care of some paperwork his boss had faxed to him, Russia readied himself for bed and was reading in bed by the light of a small lamp, completely oblivious to all else…Until the bed at his feet dipped down.

"What do you want Amerika?" Russia asked as he continued to read, knowing that ignoring the blonde and not rewarding him with his full attention would piss the other off more than an insult.

After not receiving a reply for a good minute or so, Russia slowly raised his head and looked at the other who was currently sitting on his knees between Russia's legs. As soon as he acknowledged the other; however, the blonde's previous blank expression changed into one of accomplishment as he began to slowly crawl his way upwards. Placing one hand on Russia's shoulder and the other stretched out to take the book and place it on the nightstand.

Russia had fallen to this already before. Without thought he flipped their positions this time and pinned the blonde's arms down with a hand as he effectively straddled the now squirming blonde.

"Do you need help with something Amerika?" Russia breathed out against the American's ear, dropping his fake, childish voice before running his spare hand down the smaller male's chest.

"Nngh…" America bit his lip as Russia continued to tease him. His eyes were clouded with lust as he managed to raise his hips and grind against the country above him.

Russia smirked as he realized America sported a rigid hard on and knew at once that he had the upper hand this time around.

"Well? What is it you wish for?" Russia inquired as he reached down and palmed the aching erection of the other through his sleep pants.

"Just- Just, please!" America mewled as his vital regions were currently under Russia's slow ministrations.

"Just what?"

"Fucking take me already, damn!" The horny country moaned as Russia slipped his hand underneath the waistband of the pants and trailed his fingers down the blonde's hips, touching everywhere but the place that needed the most attention.

"It's not very nice to demand, Amerika…although the offer is tempting."

"It's not an offer, it's a fucking order!" Alfred growled as he bucked his hips forward wanting nothing more than those wonderful fingers to touch where he desired the most.

"No manners at all." Russia replied as he finally brought his hand to grasp the American's dripping cock. He continued with his teasing and thumbed the slit of the weeping erection, smearing more of the pre cum onto the length before slowly moving his hand along the trembling organ. As an afterthought Russia released the blonde's arms and reached up and grasped Nantucket and began to stroke the stubborn hair as he continued with his assault on what he could only imagine the blonde called Florida since it was the most distinctive of America's peninsulas after all.

"Oh God! So fucking good…" America moaned as he thrust into the Russian's hands, completely delirious with pleasure.

Russia smirked as he noted America's frenzied bucking, knowing that the other was about to come before he pulled his hand away from the member and out of the blonde's pants.

"…The fuck?" America groaned as he clung to the taller male's shoulders, attempting to gain friction.

"I just realized, your dear brother is here and it would be quite rude if he were awoken by your screams." Russia smiled as he pushed the shocked country off of the bed. "Good night!"

America stared at the locked door to Russia's room. The taller country had scooped him up by the scruff of his shirt and dumped him in the hallway like a puppy…although his expression probably resembled a kicked puppy quite well at the moment.

"Fuck…" America sighed as he looked down at his still aching erection and cursed himself as he made his way to his bathroom for yet another hot shower to relieve his pain.

Russia sighed as he got under the covers of his bed. The American had been more than appealing mewling under his touch and asking to be taken by him…but Russia was still pissed about the episode on the roof and got back at the American the only way he knew, ensuring that the blonde would be more careful from now on and hopefully more respectful considering the fact that Russia didn't have to obey his wishes.

Before going to sleep, Russia tried his best to wish away his erection as the encounter had excited him more than he had expected, and in the end fell to sleep with a multitude of dreams featuring a compliant moaning blonde beneath him.

* * *

><p>Oh damn...did you all think you were gonna get your lemon finally? ^.^ Sorrrrrrryyyyy! I'm sure you all will like it when it finally does happen though...I want there to be a lot of built up tension before they break though if you know what I mean ;) Review! Please? *Puppy eyes*<p> 


	9. Everything and Nothing

OK so this chapter is really more filler than anything else as well as a set up for the following chapters. Oh and to set some things straight. The last chapter took place after Halloween but before Thanksgiving...I was going to write about Halloween but...it just didn't seem all that appealing after the holiday had passed, you know? Anyways though reviews are like candy to me, I love them very much and it helps motivate me to write more :)

I don't own Hetalia, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

><p>3 weeks later:<p>

America was more than pissed off. Russia had barely spoken to him since the episode while Canada had been there. The larger country had locked himself away, currently with an excuse of paperwork…well that had been his excuse nearly every time. America hated to admit it, but he had been enjoying his time with the other and had reluctantly accepted his weird feelings in wanting nothing more than for the Russia to throw him down and have his way with him. It was a new day and age after all, he would try and put away his old feelings of loathing and focus on the new ones he had been having more often as of late…however, that was kind of hard to do seeing as how he was being ignored by said person.

After thinking about it for a minute, America decided that it was becoming ridiculous. Russia had even skipped out on his Thanksgiving dinner, saying he was too busy. The whole point of his stay was for the holidays and improving things and all that…so without further thinking, America hoisted himself off of the couch he had been previously occupying and trudged his way down the hallway and stopped just outside of the room Russia had been using since the start of his stay.

After actually standing in front of the closed and also assumed locked door Alfred couldn't help but start to lose his confidence. The Russian was probably avoiding him because he thought he was annoying and completely stupid and wanted nothing more than to strangle him in his sleep that deal with him.

"Shit." America sighed as he backed away and leaned his head back on the wall a ways down from the door. England had always gotten onto him for doubting himself and putting ideas into his head. Now America wished more than anything that the Brit could be standing in front of him, reprimanding him for being such a wuss and not just doing what he felt was right…that bit of logic had; however, come back and bit said country in the ass when America wanted his independence though…but that was another story. What mattered now was that America stopped moping and barge in there and be like, "Hey fucking commie, what's your problem?" And then Russia would get pissed, they would try to kill each other and then it would be back to normal.

"Yeah!" America whispered to himself as he punched a fist into the air, trying to motivate himself to close the distance between himself and the door but just as his hand was about to knock, the door opened.

Russia looked down at the other with a blank expression on his face. "Yes?"

"Uhm…It's just-"

"If you cannot even form a proper sentence, do not bother speaking to me."

"Oh…" America looked down as he fists clenched at his side. He wanted to yell at the other but found his fucking feelings getting in the way and rather than being worked up by the words, found himself more hurt than anything.

"Is this even possible? Rendered speechless? How endearing!" Russia smiled as he pushed his way past the American who continued to look down with his fists clenched.

Russia was perplexed, the American should be yelling at him and calling him a variety of names, not standing there silently, his head bent downwards. Ever since his last close encounter Russia had cursed himself for even thinking about bedding the American. He was Russia after all, he didn't need such trivial things such as a bed mate, let alone a relationship…Fuck! He was thinking about senseless ideals once more and it was all America's fault. Simply being around the other affected him in a way he hated yet longed for at the same time. The notion of not being alone if even for awhile had enthralled him, but he knew that even if he did take advantage of this rare opportunity that it would not last just as all his other dreams and he would end up alone and cold at the end of it all. That was why he had shut himself away for the past weeks, hoping that he could stay like that the remainder of the trip. He had been surprised; however, when the American had actually allowed him to lock himself away rather than barging in at the get go and demanding what his problem was.

"If I did something that upset you…I am sorry." Russia paused as he heard the words whispered behind him. He turned to find the American looking at him with a look of determination on his face.

"Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is or why you've been avoiding me but…if it's my fault I'm sorry. And if you didn't like the way I was acting, you don't have to worry about it anymore." America concluded as he walked toward the other and brushed past him rather than confronting the taller male.

Russia stared at the retreating back of the blonde. Fuck, this wasn't what he wanted. Sure he had hoped for this easy outcome in the beginning after his conflicted feelings surfaced, but hearing those words made his heart clench in loneliness. He knew he should apologize to the other, but he was never that good at it and instead made to grab the retreating country's wrist, holding on even after the blonde had stopped but had yet to turn around.

"What?" Alfred asked as he continued to glare in the opposite direction of the Russian. He hoped deep down that the other would explain why he had been avoiding him and would ask that things go back to how they were, but this was Russia of all people. Alfred knew that he had no right to demand anything of the other after everything that had happened between them over the years.

"Let us forget these past few weeks, da?"

Alfred froze as he heard the words spoken behind him. Was this Russia's way of saying what he had been hoping for? Or simply a way of telling the troubled blonde to forget it?

"What do you-"Alfred was caught off as he was spun around and his chin grasped, forcing him to look upwards into Russia's violet eyes that seemed to glow in the low light of the hall.

"I apologize for avoiding you, but I was troubled, da?" Russia muttered as he looked away from the American's piercing sky blue eyes, hating that this person could affect him in ways he loathed.

Russia decided he had moped enough for now though and smirked as he brought his lips closer to America's breathing out his next line as his lips ghosted over the others.

"I believe we have some unfinished business, I am right, da?"

America immediately perked up as Russia's lips brushed against his own, before he pulled away with a smirk.

"Yes, but I think we should start differently this time." America winked as he backed away from the confused Russian.

"How?" Russia asked in confusion, he was practically giving America what he had been wanting and now the other was denying his "gift".

"This time you gotta earn it!" America laughed as he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Fucking American." Russia mumbled as he followed the blonde, upset that he had been given a taste of his own medicine and now had to woo the complicated blonde.

"That's right!" America replied as he watched Russia walk into the living room and sit beside him, happy that he had gotten what he wanted in the end.

Wrolf then entered the room before deciding that he too should be on the couch and jumped up, forcing the two country's to move even farther apart before settling down and resting his head in Russia's lap, looking up at the stoic country silently pleading to be pet.

Russia sighed as he gave in and began to scratch the huge dog behind the ears, noticing that America watched him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What?"

"I still can't get over how much he likes you." America laughed as he too began to pamper the pooch as well.

"Oh! Shit! I totally forgot!" America laughed as he turned to face Russia.

"Da?"

"What was that bet again? You never fully explained."

Russia's face flushed as he remembered the bet he had made.

"Ah…I decided that we will drop that." Russia mumbled as he looked away from the still grinning American.

America burst out laughing as he pieced the puzzle together.

"Dude! Did you fucking bet which one of us would seduce the other?"

"…Nyet!" Russia exclaimed as he made a slashing motion in the air, hoping that America would drop it. Sure that wasn't how he had worded the bet in his mind…but how the hell did the other come so close to getting it right? Obviously the dumb blonde wasn't as dumb as everyone thought.

"What the fuck ever! That's totally what it was, admit it!" America demanded as he left his side of the couch and sat beside the embarrassed Russian, pushing the upset Wrolf off the couch before the dog padded off to find somewhere else to sleep.

"America, I was petting Wrolf! Go away." Russia mumbled as he pushed against the blonde who was attempting to scoot closer to him.

"Nope." Alfred replied as he ducked under the outstretched arms and settled his head onto the Russian's lap, his face pointing upwards staring at the country above him.

Russia stopped as the other settled down. He had no idea what to do in this instance. The other's blue eyes were hard to look away from and the blonde was now smiling up at him in a silent challenge on what he would do about it.

Reluctantly Russia brought his hands down, laying one across the American's chest and brought the other up to brush a stray strand of hair away from the country's face. Rather than bringing his hand away in the end, he continued to brush his fingers through the American's hair, earning a satisfied murmur from the other.

"You know that you still make me so mad that I could kill you, right?"

"The sentiment is consensual Amerika."

America grinned as he looked away from the country above him. He was quite content at the present, Even Russia seemed to be more relaxed than usual. But then again America figured the change in scenery as well as temperature may have been a factor in that. Thinking about it, it seemed rather lonely…Russia was all by himself pushed to the side of Europe but not really part of Asia as well. It reminded America of himself really…he luckily had Canada to keep him company at times though. All Russia had were the Baltic's who were afraid of him, Ukraine who still wasn't really allowed to see him, and Belarus…and America figured that even if Russia was lonely that he would rather die than receive a visit from his deranged sister.

Honestly America really felt bad for the other. He and Russia used to be quite close…then the Cold War happened and got of shot all of that in the foot though…and even though it made America blush he actually had had a crush on the larger country for quite alone time. The first time he had honestly noticed his attraction was during WW2 and had progressed since then although until this visit, it had seemed to go on stand-still considering the fact that Russia had been a tremendous dick after the Cold War towards the smaller country.

Thinking about the other always brought a lot of conflicted emotions with it, but Alfred figured that this was just another chance for him to make things go the way he wanted…and he hoped this time everything worked out.

"What are you thinking about?" Russia asked as he noticed that the blonde had been silent for awhile now and had a perplexed look on his face.

"Everything and nothing." America smiled as he rose up from his comfortable spot and stood, stretching his arms over his head.

"Sounds dangerous to me." Russia replied as his eyes glinted with a hint of a smile as he too stood from the couch and helped America turn the lights off in the kitchen and living room before following the other to the hallway where they parted ways to go to their separate bedrooms.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I am already working on the next chapter that will involve our favorite hero getting ready for Xmas. Lots of Chaos will be going on ;) REVIEWS! DO ITTTTT! :3<p> 


	10. Lay me down to sleep

Update, yay! This chapter and the next aren't that terribly long but the one after this one and the next will be entertaining I hope :)

I do not own anything as usual, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

><p>It was now the week before Christmas. America was currently running around the house attempting to tidy up but was making even more of a mess in his state of panic.<p>

"AGHHH! What the hell! He always fucking does this to me!" Alfred yelled as he scrambled across the living room floor and grabbed an abundance of DVD and game cases before putting them in place in the glass cabinet they belonged in.

Russia currently sat on the couch, leaning over with his elbow on his knew resting his chin in his palm. "But he sent you a card with the exact date they were coming.

"Well yeah but…I didn't read it."

"…Excuse me?"

"Look, I opened the envelope. Saw the pretty picture and got distracted and forgot to read it…and he fucking knows it!" He does this on purpose! He loves to come in and see me scrambling to get stuff done and then he's like, 'Alfred, you are so messy. Didn't I raise you any better?' And then he does the finger wagging thing and ends up cleaning for me and I feel bad." Alfred spouted out so fast Russia had to concentrate to catch all of it but in the end had to try and stifle a small grin.

"Now get off your ass and help me before he-"

"Before I what exactly?"

"BLOODY MOTHER OF GOD!" Alfred screamed as he turned around to see England standing a few feet away while France and Canada came through the door with luggage.

"I told you he spoke like you at times Angleterre."

"Shut it Francis." Alfred snapped as he stepped forward to stand in front of his former caretaker while the French country shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the guest bedrooms to drop off their bags.

"Why do you always-For me?" Alfred immediately stopped his fit as the Englishman brought his hand out from behind his back and offered a small wrapped box to the fuming country.

"It could be I suppose…but only if you promise to behave yourself for the duration of our stay." England reprimanded the bouncing blonde as he took the offered gift. "Oh but you have to wait until Christmas to open that."

"Awh…that's so not fair." Alfred pouted as he walked over to the Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room that Russia had helped him put up earlier that day.

"Hello Russia, I see you are still here." England greeted rather stiffly as he glared at the larger country.

"What can I stay, Belarus is camped out on my front door awaiting my arrival…I am in no hurry to return at the present time." Russia smiled as he stood from the couch and walked to the door letting Canada in who was struggling with a large suitcase before plucking the bag out of the smaller country's hands with ease.

"Oh, thanks Russia." Matthew smiled as he shut the door behind himself and walked further into the house to stand by his twin.

England sighed as he watched the Russian leave the room carrying the bag. "I do hope you know what you are doing America."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred asked as he smirked at the Englishman.

"You bloody well know wanker." England replied as he too smirked at the other, knowing full well that when the American was up to something not even he could stop the other.

"It is good to see you as always Amerique!" France smiled as he entered the room and walked up to the blonde, snaking his hand around the blonde's waist and pulling him close in a rather intimate looking hug.

"What are you-"

"I want to see how he will react." Francis whispered into the American's ear no doubt making the scene look rather suggestive and even more so considering the way Alfred blushed when he heard the words breathed against his ear.

"Frog what are you doing?" England yelled from across the room as he watched the Frenchman continue to whisper into the American's ear.

"3..." France smirked against Alfred's ear as he glanced at Russia from the corner of his eye. "2…1"

"I suggest you leave Amerika alone for the moment, da?" Russia growled as he grabbed France's elbow in a bruising grasp before pulling the flustered American out of the country's grasp before stepping in front of America to hide him from France in a rather protective manner.

Even while rubbing his elbow France smiled as he glanced at America and winked, wincing slightly as he rubbed too hard.

"Let us start dinner so that your guests may not go hungry tonight, da?" Russia suggested in a manner that left no room for argument before steering America out of the living area and into the kitchen.

After watching the two nations leave Canada began to snicker as France absolutely gleamed and England looked between the two with confusion.

"I told you so." Canada smiled as he sat on the couch and patted the cushions on either side of him, motioning for France and England to join him.

"What are you two up to?" England groaned as he sank down on the couch beside America's twin and rubbed his temples in exhaustion and annoyance. He had expected France to cause trouble but it seems the Frenchman's ways had begun to rub off on the Canadian in a rather horrible way considering the two already spent a lot of time together and it would be the death of England should a second France arise.

"Just seeing if he honestly likes him." France grinned as he reached across Canada and ruffled England's hair causing the other to swat his hand away before glaring at both of them.

"Don't remind me." England huffed as he sat up straight and crossed his arms, a frown settling on his features. "I just don't agree with it…I don't see how it would ever work."

"I think it would." Canada thought aloud as he tilted his head in a pondering sort of look.

"And what makes you say so mon petite oiseau?"

"Well if I've observed Russia correctly…I think that if he didn't honestly at least like Alfred a little that by now he would have either taken him forcibly or harmed him in some way…and neither of those things have happened yet so…"

"True, still rather frightening to imagine Russia and America getting along though after all." England muttered as the American in question entered the room informing the three that dinner was ready.

Surprisingly the trio actually had a decent meal that did not consist of grease and meat seeing as how Russia had cooked the meal while America had only helped but pouted the whole time regardless, constantly reminding all of them how awesome his meat was and that it was way better than what they were having. At which comment had Francis snickering and England hitting the frog upside the head for even thinking a dirty thought involving Alfred even though the other had set up for it.

They were now in the living room once more, content after the warm meal and happy to be inside in the heat as a snow storm raged outside. After awhile however France and Canada had admitted they were tired and had retired into their own separate rooms. Leaving England America and Russia alone in the room.

"Hey Iggy."

"Hm?"

"…So did you like what I did with your room?" America asked rather timidly while biting his bottom lip, making Russia wish the American would stop looking cute. It wasn't helping in the slightest when he was trying to control himself…maybe he should have taken the other when the American had basically offered his body…but no he had to get even with the other. Sometimes Russia cursed himself for feeling the need to be competitive with the American.

England sat down his book he had been reading and took set aside his reading glasses before looking across at the other with a small smile.

"Yes, thank you Alfred. I was quite surprised that you had redecorated." England replied as he patted the seat beside him and the other immediately crossed the room to sit beside the Brit.

England ignored the fact that Russia was still in the room and turned to face America as he brought his hands up and placed one on either side of the country's face.

"Alfred, I know I don't say this enough. But I am sorry for constantly reprimanding you and fighting with you over every single little thing. It is in my nature though but for this week I will try to lay off a bit." England said as he leaned his forehead against his former colonies, his eyes closing as he whispered the words of apology.

"S'okay Iggy." Alfred smiled as he grabbed the other and pulled him into a hug. Alfred always had looked forward to the holiday season, especially before Christmas. He knew England tended to act like he had a stick up his ass at times but deep down he knew the other couldn't help it and oftentimes acted that way when he was flustered or upset. During the Christmas season; however, the Brit would put aside his pride for a bit and attempt to be a more civil individual towards America and Canada…and France…although sometimes the perverted man didn't deserve it.

Russia sat in silence wondering if the two had forgotten he was in the room. He had often expected that the two were always close even with the constant bickering, but this was gold. America was currently leaning against the island country nodding off to sleep as the other softly brushed his fingers through the American's bangs. Russia kept needing to remind himself that their relationship was more of that of a father and son so that he wouldn't strangle the Brit. The scene was just too natural looking. It made him wonder if they had been involved in anything less family oriented before…it wasn't unheard of after all…they were countries. He figured by the time the world ended they all would have been with at least have of the countries of the world…except for the few that remained fiercely loyal to each other such as Finland and Sweden…but the thought of them made him feel sick…to picture perfect for his tastes…although sometimes he thought it sounded nice. Wait, Stop! Bad Russia. Being sentimental just brings problems!

"…Russia are you quite alright?" Russia was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of the slightly irritated Brit.

"Yes." Russia answered as he looked over to find England standing by the couch, Alfred lay curled on his side against the back of the couch, his chest slowly rising and falling as he slept.

"As I was saying, I'm not going to even attempt putting him to bed…if you would?"

"Ah…Da, of course." Russia answered as he stood and walked over to the sleeping blonde, slightly annoyed but at the same time nervous that England was watching him so closely as he stooped to slide one arm under the bend of Alfred's knees and the other around his shoulders, slowly lifting the country up into his arms bridal style. Even now Russia was still surprised at how surprisingly light the other was. Without his uniform and bomber jacket, the usually loud country was actually quite slender. Even more so now that his economy had been doing rather badly as of late. It bothered Russia to notice how frail America looked in sleep, his head lulled to the side, eyebrows worried even in slumber.

England watched as Russia stood for a minute or two, seemingly lost in thought while staring at the country in his arms. Without a word England turned and left the two, knowing that for now he had no need to worry over anything.

After noticing that England had left the room, Russia snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head slightly. Something was wrong with him. He hadn't been himself since spending time with the blonde sleeping in his arms. He hated the feeling he had now as he held the other, walking towards the blonde's bedroom, letting himself in before closing the door behind him.

After pulling back the covers and laying the other in the bed and pulling the covers back up Russia turned to leave the room only to find his scarf caught in America's grasp.

"Thanks for helping out today and sorry for it being so hectic." America smiled sleepily as he looked up at the taller country wondering what the other could be thinking of.

"Go to sleep Amerika." Russia muttered as he turned to leave, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Night Ivan." Alfred mumbled as he soon fell to sleep, oblivious that the other had heard him and had stopped outside his door, his eyes widened at hearing his name whispered so softly.

* * *

><p>Mon petite oiseau: My little bird. (French)<p>

Awh...FACE family time! I freaking love it, can't help it, sorry! I like to think that they can have their lovey moments at times. Anyways this is helping set up for the chapter about the party and all that jazz so bare with me! There will be another set up chapter after this one but the good one is coming soon :) Please review, it keeps me going!


	11. Can't break the rules!

Ok so this chapter is super short but I'm using as a set up for the good chapter, yay!

I own NOTHING! Nothing at all! ...sadly.

Oh and Merry (somewhat late) Christmas!

* * *

><p>The next few days were spent preparing for the party America planned to throw. Every country was invited, although everyone knew that only the usual would show up, most of the other countries couldn't deal with the excited country or simply preferred to stay home.<p>

Christmas was on a Sunday that year and Alfred had insisted that the party take place the Friday before, that way everyone could be home in time to spend Christmas with those closest to them. It was now Thursday and even thought the decorations had been taken care of forever ago, America and his three guests were stressing about everything else which in turn stressed Russia out to no end having the three running around yelling at each other.

"Arthur! Out of the fucking kitchen NOW!" Was one of the nicer phrases Russia had heard the entire morning.

Eventually France had decided that he and Canada would take care of preparing the rest of the food that was being catered and that England would straighten the house up. America on the other hand was currently leaning against the counter on his elbows of the mini bar in the party room, a peppermint stick in his hand as his hips swayed to some music playing out of his phone he had plugged up to a set of speakers.

"Are you not helping?" Russia asked as he walked toward the American, attempting to keep his eyes off of the blonde's swaying hips before walking around to the other side of the counter and assuming the same position the other was in…minus the hip swaying of course.

"Nope. I got my part taken care of." America smiled as he brought the stick of candy up to his mouth and licked at the end. "Want one?" America offered as he held out a bag of the peppermint sticks. The candy wasn't the fake peppermint sticks bought at supermarkets. It was the type that was softer and used real peppermint oil and was a good size thicker as well than the typical peppermint sticks.

"No thank you." Russia winced as the blonde licked along the tip of the stick, swirling his tongue along the top before sliding the stick into his mouth partially, sucking on the candy. Russia swore at this point that the other was teasing him at this point…that or the American always ate his food in such a provocative manner.

"You okay?"

"Da." Russia smiled, gaining control of himself before he rounded the counter and threw the other to the ground and pounding him into the floor.

"I made sure that Belarus didn't know that you would be here tomorrow." Alfred offered as he glanced up at the country across from him.

"Spasiba." Russia sighed in relief at the good news, he had been afraid that his sister would have found out and tried to molest him or get him to marry her over the duration of the party. "…Do I have to attend?"

"I'm hurt! You don't want to go to my party?" America pouted as he placed the candy in his mouth once more.

"It is not that it is just…"

"Just what?" America asked as he leaned across the counter to look at the other better.

"I've never been to a Christmas party before." Russia mumbled as he looked down, worrying the ends of his scarf with his hands.

America smiled as he took the candy out of his mouth before hopping up on the counter and swinging his legs around so that he was now face to face with Russia, his legs on either side of the country.

"It's alright, if you don't like being around so many others or anything you don't have to stay for long…even though I would like it if you did…that way I could have someone who can hold their alcohol to speak with."

"Da...The others do get quite drunk at times do they not?" Russia said as he stood in place, wary of what the blonde was plotting.

As if on cue, Alfred brought the peppermint stick up to his lips once more. His tongue licked the tip teasingly before licking it from the base of the stick to the top before sliding it into his mouth and back out a few times at a tantalizing slows pace.

America smirked as he watched how Russia attempted to avoid looking at him.

"Oh…there is something I need to do before tomorrow." America smirked even more as he caught the other attention, leaning forward slightly. "I think I might need your help to, if you would?"

"What?" Russia asked, swallowing slightly as the American looked up at his through lidded eyelashes.

"I need to find a place to put this." America smiled as he brought his hand up over the two of them. Clasped between his fingers hung a sprig of mistletoe.

Shit…Russia cursed himself. Even he knew what mistletoe meant. He did not know; however, if the American meant to hold it over them or if-

"Oh would you look at that! Well it would be bad to not follow the rules!" Alfred smirked as he grabbed Russia's scarf in one hand before yanking the stunned Russian toward him, lips locking instantly.

Russia hated how the American affected him. He also hated the position they were in. It was too perfect and he immediately knew that it had been set up from the beginning gathering on the way the blonde wrapped his legs around his waist from his seat on the counter, bringing him to rub against him.

"Mmph!" Alfred gasped as Russia decided to Hell with it and began kissing back with vigor, bringing a hand the grasp the smaller country's hip as the other found its way to tangle in the America's golden hair, pulling at it.

America began to pant as Russia yanked his head to the side with his hand wound in his hair before sliding his tongue along the regal neck before him, lightly nipping at the skin before deciding to Hell with it all the more before going down a bit farther and sucking on the skin over a collarbone, leaving a noticeable mark if the other forgot to wear something to cover it.

"That…wasn't very nice." America managed to gasp out between moans as Russia rolled his hips up into the other, grinding against the bulge in the American's jeans.

"Ahn! Russia, wait. We can't!" America moaned as he attempted to push the larger country away from him.

"Why the hell not?" Russia growled against his neck as he nipped at the skin a little harshly causing the other to whine softly at the bite, only adding to his already growing need rather than hurting.

Suddenly a cat call was heard across the room as France practically pranced in with a box of things to put away.

"…That's why." America sighed as he blushed all over and flipped the Frenchman off who was now leaving the room again.

"Damn it America. If you delay my needs any further I swear to you that I will personally suffocate you in your sleep!" Russia very nearly snarled as he resigned his fate that nothing more could be done for the time being as he stepped away from the blonde and began to leave the room before glancing over at the huge Christmas tree with an abundance of presents at its foot…and a couple that were addressed to him…wait. Christmas, presents…from America…Shit. Russia promptly darted out of the room, leaving a confused American in his wake. He hadn't been expecting any gifts so had not purchased any for America and now he only had one night to find something for the other. The evening was looking pretty gloom for the Russian and he grabbed his wallet and the car keys to the car America had been allowing him to use while he had been there before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Review, it makes me really happy and inspires me to write more :) I hope to upload the next chapter withing the next two to three days so be looking for it :)<p> 


	12. Sedatives, aphrodisiacs, & lochness pjs

New chapter, yeah! Sorry it's been so long! I hope the length of this update will make up for it though! Oh! And I'm going to start replying to reviews so look for them at the end of my updates from now on. They are included in this update, but don't expect every past review to have a reply since there have been so many. I hope everyone enjoys! :)

I own nothing! Sad face D:

* * *

><p>Russia sighed as he basically fell down onto one of the vacant benches in the shopping mall he had finally been able to locate. He had rushed off to find a gift for that stupid American…stupidly thoughtful American. He hadn't even thought of getting a gift for the other and now he cursed himself all the more while he sat in the overcrowded mall during one of the most horrible periods of time to do any shopping whatsoever. He had been by several stores at first he had thought that since the blonde liked games so much he should get him one…except he had no clue what the country even liked let alone what he did or didn't have…although Ivan wouldn't put it past the other to have nearly every game released anyway.<p>

"Ivan, is that you?" A timid voice asked behind the Russian as he turned to be greeted with a sight he had not been expecting.

"Matvey, what are you doing out? I thought you were still at Amerik- Alfred's house." Russia cringed when he noticed he had nearly accidently said the country name rather than the given human name. It was common sense among the nations to not use their country names in public so as to not arise suspicion in the humans…although he himself had slipped up many times with that.

"Well Alfred ran into my room saying you had just charged out of the house and was panicking about what he should do…"

"And?" Ivan was slightly worried as the Canadian paused, a mischievous glint passing through his eyes that did not belong there; in the least…it just looked so wrong.

"And I shot him in the ass with a sedative and dressed him in a weird outfit." Canada finished as he smiled up at Russia as he sat down next to him.

"Canada…I fear for the World for the day you get fed up with everyone." Russia spoke with slight awe in his voice, who would have known that the usually timid country beside him could be so terrifying…in a rather cute way, but he would never admit that to anyone of course.

"Meh, I'm just to chill for my own good…except when it comes to Alfred of course, and sometimes Francis but I don't want to talk about that." Canada smiled as he watched a woman run by who looked at her wits end, no doubt trying to find a last minute gift.

"Anyways though…have you had any luck?"

"No." Russia sighed as his situation came to his mind once more. "Wait, how did you know?"

"How did I know that you forgot to get my amazingly thoughtful brother a gift?" Canada asked nonchalantly as he brought his hand up to seemingly inspect his nails.

"I should keep in mind from now on that you and your brother have an issue with sarcasm, da?" Russia seethed as he crumpled a sales paper in his hand before tossing into the trash bin beside the bench and standing, making to leave.

"Wait, I'll help you!" Canada shouted as he ran to catch up with the Russian's long strides.

Russia raised an eyebrow in surprise at the other's offer of help. "Would you? And why is that?"

"Well, just consider this my present to you." Canada smiled as he fell in step beside the taller country.

"Hn, ah by the way, I have not seen that bear you carry around recently." Russia smiled, glad that he had help and didn't seem to be too terrible of company.

"Kumicara? He didn't feel like making the trip so he stayed behind."

"But I thought his name was-"

"This would be perfect for him!" Russia was cut off as an object was shoved in his face.

"…What is this?" Russia asked in distaste as he observed the offending excuse for a blanket in his arms.

"It's called a snuggie and Alfred's been wanting one and it'll be an even better gift because it has his flag on it." Canada explained as he moved on to keep looking.

"Well if he has been wanting it then…" Russia sighed as he let his resolve crumble and followed after the Canadian to continue looking.

After completing their shopping in which it had turned out that Canada had accidently left his present to America at his home and had to shop as well, which had angered Russia seeing that the other had chided him for forgetting, the two finally returned home.

"Good thing they had the gift wrapping option, huh?" Canada yawned as he took the bag of presents out of Russia's hands and made his way to the room which held the large Christmas tree. "I'll put these up, you better put him to bed…looks like he won't be waking up anytime soon."

At this statement, Russia looked farther into the living room and saw that America was curled up on his side along the back of the couch, his eyebrows furrowed even in sleep. He felt bad for troubling the American but at the same time thought the other looked rather cute while curled up…Shit, Canada hadn't been joking when he'd said that he had shot America in the ass with a sedative and then dressed him up.

The American lay on the couch on his stomach, a dart still stuck in his upper thigh and was wearing a pair of cat ears along with a matching tail.

Walking over to the couch, Russia leant over and removed the cat ears and tail before carefully removing the dart and throwing it all in the trash. He then scooped the blonde up bridal style and made his way to the hallway, making sure that he was carrying the other in a manner so that it would not jar the smaller country from his slumber…although he was fairly sure that with the sedative he had received, that he could ram America's head into the wall and it wouldn't wake the other up at all.

After entering America's bedroom, Russia shut the door behind him as he put the other under the covers. He removed Texas and set them aside before placing America's beloved bomber jacket on the chair beside the desk before coming back and leaning over the other. He couldn't help himself as he brought his hand towards America's face and brushed a stray strand of golden hair away from the sleeping blonde's face before freezing when the other mumbled in his sleep and leaned into the touch of his hand, nuzzling against the palm.

Russia's breath hitched in his throat for a split second, afraid that the other would awaken and cause a disturbance at his close proximity but sighed in relief when Alfred settled back down, a small smile now adorning his face rather than the troubled one that had been there moments before.

Standing to leave, Russia realized that 1. He was really tired 2. America had somehow managed to grab on to the ends of his scarf again 3. He was really fucking tired.

"Fuck it." Russia resigned his fate as he kicked his shoes and slid his coat off before lying down on the bed beside the blonde. He was far too tired to even care that he would be sleeping beside the American but let a small smile cross his face before he drifted off as he noticed that America had scooted towards him, eventually right up against him before he succumbed to sleep at last.

Alfred yawned as a ray of sun hit his face, wrinkling his nose in annoyance at waking up so rudely. He had slept surprisingly well last night even though he had been panicking about where Russia had run off to until Canada had assured him that he would go find him…and then he couldn't remember much else…damn his thigh hurt. That suddenly reminded him that he must have fallen asleep before Canada had even made it home.

Humming to himself Alfred lay his head back down and scooted closer to the side of his bed that was practically emanating heat until he came into contact with something quite solid.

Alfred lazily opened his eyes wondering if Canada had crawled into the bed next to him like he used to when he was younger but that thought was promptly struck out of his mind when he moved to his hand forward to see that he was clutching the end of a scarf…a very familiar scarf.

"Holy Mother of Capitalism, batman!" Alfred screeched in a totally manly voice as he backed up so fast from the other figure in his bed that he landed on his ass off the side.

How the hell had that commie gotten into his bed? Alfred seethed inwardly as he stood and crawled back onto the bed, slowly inching forward, surprised that his outburst had not awoken the Russian. As he neared closer to the other he noticed a couple of things. The first was that Russia was still in his clothes from the day before. The second was that he actually looked really peaceful in his sleep now that he wasn't giving off that nearly always present creepy aura he was so known for. After thinking a moment Alfred realized that Russia must have carried him to his bed once again and had been so tired that he had collapsed beside him. Yeah, that totally made sense and made it far less traumatizing than the other scenarios that were running through his head, so he decided to stick with that one.

After coming to this conclusion, Alfred stretched his arms above his head as he glanced over at his alarm clock beside his bed and blanched at the time. It was only 11am…and true he had guests coming over for the party that evening…but he had everything done already so sleeping a bit longer wouldn't hurt, right? Justifying his cause, he laid back down beside Russia figuring that there was no harm in it since he had practically slept beside him the entire night anyways and that if the other had truly wanted to do something to him he could have done so multiple times by now…although there were just a few things the American had desperately wished the Russian had done to him already. Namely, ravishing him senseless but Russia and he himself had been being difficult about actually letting that happen due to Russia's need to tease him and his own fault at being completely too paranoid and putting the inevitable off for as long as he could even though just as his twin has said, it would be better to just fuck and get it over with…Canada could be a real asshole sometimes.

Russia yawned as he slowly woke up from one of his better dreams trying to recall what had happened within the last 24 hours. Oh yeah, He had pretty much humped America on a bar counter, traipsed all over an American shopping mall to by presents for the brat, and now he was laying in bed next to him. As he thought this Russia had turned his head so that he could see the sleeping face of the American beside him. Fate was so very cruel to him as of late. He wasn't supposed to be waking up to the blondes face until he had pounded him into the sheets the entire night…life sucked. Although he had to admit as much as it sickened him to say that the American looked really good while in sleep, his face relaxed with his hair disheveled and mouth slightly parted. He was surprised that the American wasn't drooling considering who it was after all.

Deciding he had lazed around long enough, Ivan quietly got up so as to not disturb the other and made his way America's bathroom where he began to run water for a shower, turning the showerhead on once the water was at a temperature he liked. Sure he could have walked to the room he was staying in to use the bathroom in there…but he was allowed to be lazy once and again after all.

"Russia?" He was broken out of his musings when he heard the door open to reveal a sleepy looking America. He had just been getting ready to get in the shower and was glad that he had just taken his shirt off even though he honestly wouldn't have cared if he had been stark naked, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

America blushed lightly as he noticed that Russia's shirt was off, taking note of the defined muscles proving that the Russian was in no way out of shape…he should really convince him to go with different clothing options so as to not give the illusion that he was soft. Noticing that the shower was ready a smirk made its way onto his face. This was just too perfect.

Russia blanched when he saw the American smirk and eye him hungrily. The other began to saunter towards him, eyes never leaving his own.

"You know, I need to shower too…and seeing as how this is my room after all…I guess you will just have to deal with my wishes." America breathed out in a whisper against Russia's ear as he pushed the other steadily back into his walk-in shower, clothes still present except for Russia's already discarded shirt.

"Amerika what are you-?" Russia was cut off as Alfred promptly smashed their lips together in a much needed kiss which had begun slow but had eventually heated up and had now resulted in America being pushed into the wall, hissing as his back met with the still cool tile.

Russia was slightly disappointed that America had forced him into this situation seeing as how they in no way had time for what they really needed but figured that this would have to suffice so that they didn't end up doing each other on one of the buffet tables during the party…that would have been interesting to say the least.

Russia's thoughts were cut off as America suddenly flipped them around so that his back was now against the wall but before he could complain the other had slid down his body, undoing the button of his jeans before leaning forward and pulling the zipper down with his teeth.

Russia moaned as the other nuzzled his face against his boxers before practically ripping the jeans off of Russia…no really. The jeans now lay outside of the shower in two pieces. Before he could mourn at the loss of one of his favorite pairs of jeans, America was once again in front of him, kneeled down so that his head was eye level with the part of his anatomy that oh so needed attention at the current moment. His breath shuddered in his chest as the blonde leaned forward, the water dripping down his face as he licked Russia's clothed erection before gripping the band of the boxers and pulling them off as well.

"Like what you see?" Russia asked amused when the American had been caught staring at his proud erection, his eyes slightly wide and a small 'o' of surprise on his lips. Russia was the largest country after all, so it was only natural that he should also be hung like a fucking horse…well in his book at least.

At Russia's words, America was snapped out of his surprise as he glanced up at the taller male, his eyes hooded with lust, "But of course."

America then proceeded to blow a stream of cool air onto the tip of Russia's cock before lowering his head and licking a trail up the underside of the shaft until he reached the head, engulfing the tip in his waiting mouth, swirling his tongue before letting it lightly dip into the slit tasting the precum that was dripping down the larger country's straining length.

Russia was honestly a little ashamed that he was already so turned on; it usually took much longer or required him hurting whoever he was with in order to get off. Seeing the object of his secret affection kneeling before him with his cock being greedily sucked; however, was a feast for his eyes and had turned him on far more than anything else ever had.

Russia let his arm reach down as he ran his hand through America's wet hair, finding Nantucket and lightly pulling on the rebellious piece of hair that persisted on standing up even while wet.

"AHhhhhmmph!" America moaned around Russia's cock, causing the vibrations of his throat to send the Russian into a small state of ecstasy as his hips snapped forward, choking the blonde a bit.

Russia moaned again as he continued to pull at the piece of his hair, loving the sounds America made while his lips were so deliciously wrapped around his weeping length. He knew he wasn't going to last that much longer as the other magically seemed to loosen his throat and allowed him to lightly rock his hips forward into his waiting mouth allowing his cock to slide even farther in.

Russia was panting as he stroked Nantucket once more, seeing the American's eyes roll back in pleasure as he came deep into the blonde's throat and was overly pleased when the American swallowed everything, greedily lapping at his length to ensure that he didn't miss one drop of the Russian's essence.

Russia let himself catch his breath shortly before looking down at the blonde in front of him who was still wearing far too much clothing and was now sopping wet. Without another word, Russia yanked the blonde to his feet before pressing the uncharacteristically compliant blonde face first into the wall before ridding the other of his soaked clothes before tossing them out of the shower to join his ripped jeans.

"Fuck!" America moaned as Russia wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock and began to stroke him while his mouth was focused on his neck, biting and lapping at the sensitive crook of his neck and his shoulder blades.

Russia was ruthless as he stroked the American at a fast pace, bringing the blonde closer and closer to completion far too soon than should be humanly possible. But just as Alfred felt he was about to burst, the Russian stopped in his movements, gripping the base of his cock before putting enough pressure around it so as not to hurt him but to stop his impeding orgasm.

"What the hell? AHHHHNNNNnnnnn!" America was about to protest before he felt the larger country's hand snake down and a finger that had mysteriously been coated in something slick circle his entrance.

America was reduced to a trembling mess as Russia continued to circle his entrance, every now and then just barely sinking the tip of his finger into the opening before withdrawing just as quickly. He just wished that he'd at least have the decency to fuck him, even if it was just the Russian's fingers doing the work. Sure America had done all this before…although never with Russia and that thought alone made him wish that he could go back in time and start this much sooner than now.

His wishes were granted when Russia's finger swiftly rammed inside of him, slipping past the ring of muscle fluidly before prodding against his bundle of nerves on the first thrust if that was even possible, but figuring that it was Russia it could indeed be possible since the other seemed to always get what he wanted.

"A taste of what you will be getting later Amerika, whether you are ready for it or not." Russia breathed into his ear, the words sinking in as Alfred moaned louder than he had in quite a good time as the ash blonde picked up his pace and continued to finger fuck him, adding a second finger before scissoring the blonde's openings and eventually adding three fingers all together.

America figured he must have looked like a whore at this point, a moaning mess with three fingers up his ass, pounding him into the wall…but he found that at this point he didn't give a damn and continued to writhe against the Russian attempting to stroke himself but was prevented from doing so by Russia.

"Tell me what you need Amerika."

"Don't make me." Alfred moaned as Russia snapped his hand forward in a particularly strong thrust, brushing up against his bundle of nerves more than before. "GOD! Please just fucking touch me already!"

"If that is what you would like then." Russia smiled as he let his hand glide down the American's back before sliding to his front to grasp his cock before pumping in time with the thrusts of his fingers. It was rather hard for him to control himself from not just taking the blonde right there. The picture of America's face pressed into the shower wall, his hands spread out on either side of his head supporting him and his ass in the air on display for the Russian was such an erotic sight…making Russia desperately wish that he had a waterproof camera…and that it wouldn't be considered creepy.

"AHNNnn!" America moaned as he threw his head back, seeing stares as he came onto Russia's hand and against the walls although a good amount of his seed was now trailing down his quivering thighs as he just about collapsed onto the ground with the force of the orgasm that he just had.

After having regained some of his ability to stand, he was surprised when Russia proceeded to pour some shampoo into his hands before working it into a lather in first his and then Russia's own hair before rinsing them off and stepping out of the shower to wrap a towel around his hips before throwing one at him as well.

"Shit, we're rather pressed for time now, aren't we?" America laughed as he glanced at his cell phone that had been sitting on his bathroom vanity.

"Then you will just have to hurry, da?" Russia replied as he picked up his discarded shirt and folded it in his arms before glancing down at his ripped jeans before throwing them into the trash.

"Heh…sorry about that." America mumbled awkwardly as he ran a hand through his damp hair, smiling sheepishly up at the taller male.

"It's alright; Amerika can just make it up to me later, da?"

"Uh, yeah…promise." America smiled as he looked down, a blush gracing his reddening cheeks.

"I will leave you to get ready now, make sure you don't keep everyone waiting long." Russia shook his head at the others sudden shyness as he closed the bathroom door behind him before leaving America's bedroom to head to his own where he proceeded to get ready for the party.

"Oh shit…"

Russia stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down as the mess of limbs in front of him.

"I don't want to know." Russia mentally face palmed as he stepped to the side and left France, Spain, and Prussia in his wake. He had figured that America's guests had started to arrive by now and honestly America was being rather loud so it was only natural that the acclaimed bad touch trio would try and sneak a peek at any action going on.

"That was fucking scary." Prussia shuddered as he untangled himself and stood while he offered a hand to the Spaniard and Frenchman who were still on the floor.

"It is hard to believe that Russia and America are on such good relations at the moment amigos."

"Why has he hid that amazing body from us all these years?"

"…France you are such a fucking perv." Prussia laughed as he hoisted the two countries up and patted each on the back.

"Especially since you helped raise young America to a degree…and you were listening in on him." Spain agreed as he and the other two began to walk down the hallway.

"Never said I had morals, l'amour knows no boundaries." France smirked as he grabbed Prussia's ass and squeezed while simultaneously slapping Spain on the ass.

"Does it now?"

"I was just kidding of course Anglettere! I swear!" France started to panic as England stood at the end of the hallway, looking murderous.

"I will pray for your poor perverted soul."

"And I'll give a speech at your funeral!" Prussia added as he watched in slight amusement as France was chased by a very angry England. He knew he should feel sorry for his long time friend…but he would do that later when France either showed up maimed…or dead.

Ivan sighed as he closed the bedroom door behind him. His usual reaction to people spying on him would have involved his pipe entering places that it did not belong…but honestly he was in a rather good mood after America had given him one of the best blowjobs of his life…and he had been alive a very long time so that was saying something…although many of the past one's might have not been well…considered consensual.

It felt rather good honestly though. His once enemy and even longer crush…ugh he would have to think of a better name for that word…too girly, was at his disposal and it actually brought a smile to his face. He just hoped that the party would bore the American enough that he would seek him out or if need be he could just entice the other back to a bedroom…or anywhere for that matter, Russia didn't really care at this point.

As he was thinking this, Russia had picked out what he wanted to wear and was just about to put his shirt on when his phone went off. Picking it up, he noticed it was a text from America. Smiling due to the fact that it was one of the first texts he had ever received…seriously who in their right mind would text Russia of all people, he opened the message before reading over it.

The American could really be blunt at times, after replying to the message that basically said "Come fuck my brains out, I'm yours" Russia put his phone down on his bed before exiting his room.

"Took you long enough." America smiled as he pushed himself off of the wall in front of Russia's room. "So sad that you won't let me skip the party."

"And listen to you whine about how long you spent preparing for it and then missing it while you are bedridden after I am done with you? I think not."

"Bastard."

Russia merely smiled as he led the blonde across the house to the separate room that held the party. Before pushing the smaller country into the room, Russia let his eyes roam over the other's choice in clothes before deciding that America looked absolutely delectable.

America stood before him wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that wouldn't be considered skinny but hugged his ass and thighs just right, a v-neck black tee, a belt with his flag design, and a pair of bright red converse.

"Like what you see?" Alfred asked as he too eyed the Russian in front of him. Russia was wearing a pair of gray jeans that showed off his strong thighs and calves and a black crew neck tee along with his ever present scarf. He was glad he had taken a moment before entering the room to examine how the country in front of him looked or he would have been caught drooling at him from across the room. Commie was fuckin' fine when he wanted to be.

The party room was as fabulous as he had been expecting. The lights twinkled, the Christmas tree sparkled in all its glory, the food was laid out exquisitely, and the alcohol was flowing. Oh shit, that reminded him that he forgot to make sure that England had limited access to the bar.

"Murca!"

…too late for that. America thought as he attempted to pry England off of him, honestly sometimes he felt like he was the mature one…and that was saying something, but England loved his poison of choice and there was no holding him back.

"Ahahah Alfred, Denmark or whatever his ugly face is just showed me a most amusing video! It's about some honey badger, pfffttt what a silly name! Anyways, it reminded me of you!" England giggled as he went about attempting to smooth America's hair even in his drunken state. "Because honey badger gets what he wants, see? It's like you!"

Even though Alfred totally agreed that he was just as amazing as a fucking honey badger, he couldn't help but shake his head at the other in mock disappointment, causing the island nation to pout a bit before pinching his cheek and walking off to bother someone else.

After making sure that everyone was entertained with what he had provided (He WAS America after all, he knew how to give a good time…ugh that made him sound like a whore) he let his eyes wander the crowd in search of one country in particular. Spotting the tall Russian was easy; however, his eyes slightly narrowed as he noticed the other once again asking China to 'Become one with Mother Russia, da?' He had no reason to be jealous, but seeing Russia with the petite Chinese man made his blood boil. They weren't even in a relationship…for all Alfred knew, they were just fuck buddies at this point…and they hadn't even done THAT yet…although he wasn't sure whether the idea of a relationship with the other sounded all that bad right now.

"He was out getting you a gift last night, you know?"

"Fucking shit, Mattie! What the hell! Don't fucking sneak up on people like that, what are you? A ninja?" Alfred squeaked in a …ok not very manly way as his twin seemingly appeared beside him, following the American's gaze over to the Russian.

"Wait…what?" Alfred asked as he turned to face his brother. "He was out that late just to get me a present?"

"Yup." Canada smiled as he took his brothers hand in his own and squeezed it gently. "I know that Russia may not have always had the best record with things and that you still are suspicious of him at times…but don't be that way when it is about him as a person. He really cares for you, I didn't believe it at first, but after last night I firmly believe that."

Alfred smiled as he squeezed his twins hand back before pulling the other into a hug. "Thanks Matt…although it totally sucks that you always know what I'm thinking about."

"It's a curse sometimes."

"Hey Mattie, what am I thinking about now?" Alfred asked as he smiled at his northern counterpart.

"Disgusting, perverted hoser."

"Haha, gross Matt! Those thoughts are private, come on!" Alfred smiled as he released his look alike and headed over to the bar, Canada trailing behind him. "It would be awesome if we actually could read each other's minds though."

"I don't know if that'd be a good idea Alfred…"

"True, you and your ultra sick fantasies would scar my mind."

"Hey!"

Alfred smiled as he grabbed a drink before downing it.

"Shouldn't you be holding back a little tonight?"

"Naw, it's cool. I just needed something to calm myself."

"You're talking like England now, next thing you know in a couple of years you will be running around in an angel costume waving around a wand as well." Canada sighed as he heard a crash off to the side followed by a tirade of French curses.

"Heh, looks like Arthur's trying to turn Francis into a frog again." Alfred laughed as he patted his brother on the back before walking off. "Your turn to clean that one up."

Walking over to stand a little bit away from the Christmas tree, Alfred sighed as he plopped down on the rug and began to people watch. Not many people knew, but he was constantly watching others…it was how he gathered information and had a personality file for each country. Being observant was key…although that required him to actually focus and that in itself was hard at times.

"I see my wee broth is already wasted."

"Huh?" Alfred's eyes widened a bit before leaning back to see who was standing behind him before breaking out into a huge smile.

"Sup?"

"Nothing at all, just thinking you might need to set out some more booze soon, I brought my other brothers and they're just as bad as England when they like to be." Scotland smiled as he assumed a squatting position beside the American before resting his elbow on his knee and placing his chin into his open palm in a thoughtful expression.

"Watchya thinking about?"

"Just wondering when you're going ta stop brooding and go talk to that Russia of yours." Scotland huffed as he pulled out a cigar before lighting it up, ignoring America's protests of smoking in his home.

"Dude, second-hand smoke!"

"We're countries, we'll be fine." Scotland smirked as he blew the smoke into the younger country's face, grinning as the other sputtered and attempted to swat the smoke away with his hands.

"Reminds me, I brought ya a gift." Scotland said as he reached behind him and shoved a box into Alfred's waiting hands.

"…Can I open it?"

"Maybe."

"Please?"

"Ehhh…I'll think about it."

"But…I really wanna…" Alfred pouted as he sat the present in front of him and poked at the box before pulling at a ribbon, only to have his hand swatted at by the red head.

"I didn't say you could, spoiled brat!"

"The fuck're ya doing here?" Alfred groaned as he heard the slurred British accent behind him.

At least France had coaxed the other into wearing real clothes rather than the angel costume the other seemed to pull out of nowhere at times. Beside that though…at the moment England and his older brother were having a stare down, and England was hammered which meant that he had to jump in and stop the impeding fight before his house went down in flames.

"Whoa, Artie! C'mon, it's Christmas, let's not fight tonight aight?" Alfred reasoned as he stood between the two and held his hands out in order to stop the two countries from going at each other.

Arthur sighed before dropping his stance, his shoulders sagging. Even in his inebriated state he couldn't even dream of resisting the bright blond of a request so simple.

"Fine."

"Scotland?"

"Only because he is too drunk to put up a fight…and because you're such a cute nephew." Scotland grinned as he grabbed the blonde and put him in a headlock before ruffling Alfred's hair, causing the American to try and struggle out of the iron grasp he was in.

"Stop it!"

"Not until you call me dear uncle and tell me how much you love me." Scotland smiled even wider as his brother simply watched him with an expression clearly indicating his want to be called dear as well.

"No! Don't make me!"

Russia turned when he heard America's shriek from across the room. He was greeted with the sight of America in a headlock with a country he couldn't quite remember the name of at the moment except for the fact that it was one of England's unruly brothers. He honestly didn't know whether to go and help the blonde or just watch and see what would happen. Deciding it would be best to go over and watch at a closer view rather than watch from afar, Russia made his way over to the trio, standing beside England while he watched America and the other country struggle in what he couldn't tell was a friendly brawl or if the other needed help…but it was too comical for it to be the latter.

"Say it."

"Make me!" America yelled as he tried to pry the other off of him which only resulted in him being thrown to the ground and sat on top of.

"Wrong answer." Scotland replied nonchalantly as he reached down and proceeded to pinch at America's side.

America fumed as the Scot continued to assault him before finally giving in. "Fine! I love you so fucking much dear Uncle."

"Good boy!" Scotland laughed as he stood up before placing the gift in America's hands once more. "Go ahead."

"Hell yeah!" America yelled as he ripped into the present before stopping and blushing in embarrassment before closing the box and turning to walk away.

"America, it is rude to not show your gift to everyone." Russia smiled, wanting to know what the blond had received in order to look so embarrassed.

"No…" America mumbled as he sighed before reaching into the box before bringing out the item inside.

"…Alfred is that?" England gasped as he suddenly seemed to sober up, before snickering into his hand.

"Isn't it too sweet? Go try it on for us Alfie." Canada smiled as he once again had used his ninja skills and had seemed to appear beside Scotland.

"Alfred it's adorable! Try it on!" England giggled as he came closer to fully examine the clothing in the trembling American's hands.

Alfred glared at his supposed family as France also came over, demanding that he tried on the horrid thing in his hands.

"I'm not wearing this!" Alfred pouted as he held out the Lochness monster footie pajama's, willing someone to take it from him.

"It is quite cute, da?" Russia said, finally speaking up.

"You can all go fuck yourselves!" Alfred sniffed as he pushed the pajamas back into the box before walking over and giving Scotland a playful punch in the arm, regardless of the embarrassing present before handing over a gift to the Scot, knowing that the other would love the gag gift he had bought for Scotland to give to Wales.

"Is this that inflatable sheep you were talking about?"

"Ugh, you sick bastard!" England winced, knowing Alfred would go as far as to actually purchase the thing.

"Not for me, for Wales." Scotland winked as he ruffled America's hair before walking off to where Wales was.

"America…Wales is going to kill you." England sighed before rubbing his temple in frustration.

"You know it's funny." Alfred laughed as he watched the enraged county in question chase Scotland around the room, nearly knocking a few countries over in the process.

"Yes, quite funny actually." England smiled as patted his former colony on the shoulder before he walked away in order to reign in his brothers.

"That was embarrassing." America mumbled as he shoved the box under a nearby chair before grabbing the shot glass Canada had been holding and tipping his head back before downing it.

"Alfred Wait! That was a-"

"The fuck was that?" America gasped as he shoved the glass back into Canada's hands before swaying slightly, grabbing onto Russia for support.

"Uhmm…A bad touch triple?" Canada answered as he flinched when his twin looked at him bewildered.

"You let France mix you a drink? Are you stupid?"

"I wasn't planning on drinking it!" Canada said as he shuffled his feet, not liking the look of disappointment his brother was giving him or the amused look on Russia's face.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if you had taken that?" America asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to keep control of his body.

"No, and I don't know if I would like to find out either…"

"The hell you wouldn't want to! It completely lowers your inhibitions and…oh God…" America gasped as a blush spread over his face as he looked away from Canada and the country that was currently holding him up.

"And what Amerika?" Russia asked, genuinely curious seeing as how the blonde was now trembling in his arms, avoiding both his and Canada's gazes as much as he could.

Alfred shuddered as Russia said his name in that goddamn accent of his, it wasn't fucking fair! He had inadvertently saved his bro from being molested by Prussia and Spain…and probably France but he would like to think he had morals…pfffttt but it seems that one of the three had to put the fucking cherry on the sundae and had slipped in an aphrodisiac.

"I- it's nothing hnn." Alfred mumbled but let out a short moan as Russia grabbed his chin between two fingers, forcing the blonde to look up at him with hooded eyes.

"Oh shit…well, I'm not helping out this time, have fun Russia…Bye!" Canada excused himself quickly, not even looking back as he made a speedy get away.

"This time?" Russia thought aloud wondering what kind of situations the American had gotten himself into before. He then looked down at the other in his arms…America was panting and looking up at his with an apparent blush on his features.

Glancing around Russia noticed that it was getting rather late and he figured Canada would handle escorting the other countries out when the time came…the only problem now was getting America across the room without anyone noticing or at least without it making it look like he was abducting the blonde.

"Amerika, will you be able to walk?"

"Not unless you're fucking me at the same time." Alfred panted as he pressed up against the Russian, attempting to gain any type of friction at all.

Yup, scratch the going unnoticed part. He either had to find a different way out of the room and back into the house or risk crossing the country filled room with a horny American clutched around his waist.

"T-there's a back door over there." Alfred stumbled as he attempted to lead Russia over.

"Right." Russia answered as he swiftly scooped the clumsy blonde up in his arms and rushed to the door, leaving unnoticed for the most part.

Once outside, Russia thanked the heavens that he had brought his coat with him and had put it on half way through the party since the temperatures had dropped below 20 degrees Fahrenheit. The American on the other hand was still in his tee and had shifted his position so that his legs were now wrapped around Russia's waist and his arms around his shoulders pulling them closer together.

Losing his resolve for a minute just outside the front door, Russia shoved the American who had been incessantly grinding their hips together against the wall just by the door before attacking the expanse of neck in front of him.

"Mmmmmhhhhnnn! God, yes." Alfred moaned as he turned his head so that the other could bite at his jugular before moving down and biting down hard enough to draw blood before lapping at the crimson treat, leaving a sizeable mark that he was sure would last for at least a week as it was already beginning to form a rather angry bruise.

"I will need to thank whoever made the drink you partook of profusely tomorrow." Russia smirked as he raised his hips, grinding against America before taking the other country's lips in a bruising kiss.

Russia's head snapped up as he heard the front door opening before glaring at whoever had walked through.

"Ah…We'll just be going then! Thanks for inviting us America…bye!"

"Shit, Now I won't be able to look Finland and Sweden in the yes ever again." Alfred groaned as he let his head fall against the wall. "Just take me inside."

"Are you feeling any better?" Ivan found himself asking as he shut the door behind him before turning to face the blonde.

Without answering America grabbed his wrist and tugged him along until they were inside Alfred's bedroom. Once inside, Alfred slammed the door shut before he literally pushed the slightly startled Russian down onto the bed before pouncing on top of him.

"Hmm let's see. I've been horny since the World meeting when I had that horny ass dream about you and even more so since you've been here and not once, not ONCE have I gotten to be fucked into the sheets and believe me! You are not leaving this damn room until I can't walk for a fucking week Commie bastard!" Alfred yelled as he proceeded to rip Russia's coat off, being sure to not damage the coat of course.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is mighty Russia speechless for once?" Alfred smirked as he straddled the Russian's lap before grinding against the male underneath him, trying to relieve the aching in his nether regions.

"So you had a dream about me?" Russia smirked as he caught the other off guard and flipped their positions, he would be damned if the other thought that he would be the one in charge in any shape or form. "And how did that dream play out, Amerika?" He asked as he punctuated the name, catching on that the other had seemed to love it when he said it like that while he pinned the squirming blonde's hands down above his head.

"Nothing important, just get on with it already."

"Get on with what?" Russia asked as he leaned down, licking along America's collarbones.

"Don't make me say it, I already did once." Alfred pouted even as he arched up into the ash blonde's touch. "Don't think that you can make me bend to your will just because I want your dick up my ass."

"And here I thought you were getting all eloquent on me, how silly of me to assume." Russia smirked, somewhat pleased that America remained feisty and uncontrollable even underneath him and drugged on top of that. It was a remarkable feat to say the least.

"Look, I know we haven't been on the best of terms for a really long time…but I need this and even though I hate to admit it and will regret it later…but you are the only one who will be able to- to…" Alfred bit his lip, knowing what he needed to say but not quite having the strength to say something that would make him seem so undeniably weak in front of the other.

"Just shut up and kiss me asshole." Alfred settled for as he leaned up in order to brush his lips against Russia's in an almost questioning antic.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to not argue with you for once." Ivan smiled as he responded to the kiss with more vigor than Alfred had been expecting but was soon welcomed when he was hit with another wave of the aphrodisiac's effect.

"Uhnn, R-Russia, the drug…pleeeeassse." Alfred groaned out as he panted underneath of the larger country. He had almost forgotten that he had consumed the drug but obviously it was still going strong in his system.

Knowing that he needed to do something quick before it was too much for the blonde, Russia reached down and undid the flag print belt before ripping it off of the blonde before promptly ridding America of his shoes and jeans before hooking his fingers under the band of America's boxers before being stopped by a tug on his scarf.

"y-You too."

"Knowing that America wouldn't let him continue until his clothes had been rid of as well, Russia took his scarf off gently before moving onto his shirt that he threw aside with much less respect before moving on to the rest of his clothes until he was left in his boxers as well. While he had been taking his clothes off, America had somehow managed to sit up and get rid of his shirt, honestly Russia was surprised the smaller country could even talk at this point rather than being reduced to a barely functioning moaning mess. He guessed that he preferred it this way though.

"Ahhnnngghhh" Alfred panted as he pulled Ivan down onto him, sighing as their hips met before grinding up against the country above him.

After successfully containing any moans that might have escaped him, Russia gained his composure from the bucking country under him before once more hooking his fingers under the waistband of America's boxers before pulling them off and letting them slip off the bed, freeing the nation's throbbing member from its confinement, letting it stand at full salute in front of Russia's hungry eyes.

Russia lowered himself until his lips ghosted over the tip of the engorged cock, blowing a bit of cold air onto it before leaning up and presenting three fingers in front of the American's mouth.

"Suck."

Smirking at Russia's need to get right down to it, Alfred promptly opened his mouth, allowing the fingers to enter his mouth before lapping at the digits, making sure to coat each one liberally.

After Russia was satisfied with America's job, he took his hand back before licking America's length and trailing his hand to the ring of muscle before letting his index finger circle around the entrance. Becoming impatient with his own teasing, Russia allowed it to enter the other, surprisingly being met with a bit of resistance even though he had just done this earlier.

"Fuck!" Alfred hissed as Russia began to lightly thrust his finger in and out before adding one more, beginning to scissor the American.

Russia cursed himself as he found himself up against America's bent leg, grinding against the country in time with his thrusts as his fingers loosened the moaning blonde. He hadn't been with anyone in god knows how long and America wasn't helping to keep his composure in check as he mewled with each thrust of his own fingers, eventually wriggling his hips to move with the thrusts after Russia's third finger had joined the first two.

"Do you have any-"

"In the bedside table drawer, closest to the bed." Alfred moaned as Russia continued to thrust his fingers into him while leaning to the side to retrieve the bottle, smirking at the closeness America kept it.

After deeming the blonde stretched enough, Russia popped the cap of the lube open, squirting the gel into his palm, pausing briefly to sniff it, finding that it had a slight apple scent before generously coating his length.

"Ready?"

"Just fuck me already!" Alfred yelled as he brought his legs up to wrap around Russia's waist, bringing the other forward.

Russia didn't waste words as he thrust into the American, needing to pause as he was halfway in, letting the blonde accommodate to his size before gingerly slipping the rest of his length in until he was in to the hilt.

Alfred gasped as he was filled to the brim. He knew that it would hurt seeing as how much larger Russia's size was compared to any other country but the pain hurt all the same. His eyes slightly watered but he was surprised at the slowness Russia was continuing until he was all the way in. Alfred nodded his head, giving Russia permission to start moving.

Russia's breath hitched as he began to shallowly thrust in and out of the willing body beneath him. America was far tighter than he had been expecting even after being stretched and it was nearly painful.

"Go faster!" Alfred moaned as he eventually got used to the large length inside of him and began to rock against the larger country, his hips meeting Russia's with each thrust.

Russia couldn't help himself as he complied with the smaller country's wishes as he immediately began to pound into the blonde underneath him, shuddering at the blissful heat surrounding his member. It was just too good; Alfred continued to moan underneath him, begging for more.

"Ahn, Fuck!"

"Found it." Ivan smiled as he angled his thrusts downwards and continued to hit the bundle of nerves that caused Alfred to scream beneath him.

"Mnn, R-Russia!"

Ivan paused as he looked down at the flushed American, "Say my real name." He honestly didn't know why he had requested it, but he wanted to hear his name fall from the panting lips of the blonde beneath him.

Alfred whimpered at Russia's request, loving the deep and commanding voice. He was so close.

"Ahn, Ivan!" Alfred moaned as the Russian reached down and took his neglected cock in his grasp before stroking him in time with his thrusts before Alfred let out a strangled cry as he came between them. Ivan soon followed afterwards as his length was enveloped in Alfred's quivering heat, rocking into the body under him as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

"Damn." Alfred laughed as Russia groaned as he removed himself and lay back onto the bed beside the content American. "That was fucking amazing."

"Da."

"English lost on you at the moment?" Alfred laughed as he reached down and pulled the covers up over them.

"Da." Ivan answered as he rubbed at his eyes, suddenly overcome with the urge to sleep.

Just before falling into a comfortable state of unconsciousness, Russia found himself looking over at the American who had already fallen asleep. He decided that he might just be able to get used to this.

* * *

><p>Yay, it finally happened! XD Happy now? :)<p>

Review time XDXDXD:

**PhantomMouse 1115: Long live Pittsburgh! I'm glad I made a good decision in setting this fic there. One of my favorite places!**

**Bumblebeecamaro38****: Russia just can't seem to ever win with America :/ ...but he might be sometime soon ;) oh and Russia did get America something else for Christmas, you'll just have to find out next update though. **

**ItalianPotato444: Spazz away! And yup, Pittsburgh! I love it there so much :)**

**Curious1here: I'd just like to say thanks for sticking with this fic this whole time. I love that you review for every chapter, it makes me so happy :)**

**The-Wicked-Girls88: Here is your yaoi! And as to the other half of your account, Wren...I'm so glad y****ou have enjoyed this so far even though you do not like(or used to not) yaoi. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Usagi323: America is a bit of a tease, at least we don't have to wait for him to indulge us anymore! :)**


	13. Is that my fucking MINI?

SUP? ...Just kidding...Sorry the update took so long, I FAIL! WAHHH! No seriously though, just a lot of stuff going on, UGH! But anyways...

You know when you're writing a fic and you put date sin there and stuff that you are 'supposed' to remember to use late on in the story but then you like update halfway through an event going on in the fic and by the time you start writing again you've completely forgotten the date/time period etc...and you're way to lazy/overwhelmed to read through all the crap you wrote to find it? Yeah...It sucks so bad...Imma start writing down stuff like that now hahahahhaha

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! ...unfortunately...I use ellipses a lot...random...I've gotten 2 hours of sleep for the past 3 days, gimme a break...or a kit kat...either would be nice XD

* * *

><p>America sighed as he blinked his eyes; the morning sunlight was already flowing through his window and assaulting his senses making his brain decide that it was time to wake up dammit! He then tried to stretch but found he was unable to do so and momentarily freaked out before remembering what had happened the night before and that it was Russia's arms that were currently wrapped around his middle, pulling him close in attempts to keep warm.<p>

"Hey…move your arms."

"Nyet."

"Dude, seriously!" America whined as he attempted to shove the tightening arms off of himself. "England said we were gonna exchange gifts today…I want my fucking presents…"

Russia huffed in annoyance, knowing that there was nothing that could get in the way of America and his need for gifts. With reluctance, Russia removed his arms from around the smaller country but then decided he was being slightly too nice so right before he got up he proceeded to push his arms out and knocked the blonde off the bed.

"What the hell?" America yelled as his head popped up from the other side of the bed, rubbing his elbow where it had hit the side table.

Russia merely shrugged his shoulders as he headed to the door so that he could stop by the room he had been staying in in order to freshen up before the hyper blonde would begin ripping into his gifts.

Several moments later Russia retraced his thinking that there would only be one hyper blonde. Three blonde nations were before him on the floor, fighting over who got to open the first present. The fight was dissolved; however, when Canada basically said 'fuck all of you' and tore into one of his own gifts.

Russia watched in amusement as the three countries opened their gifts. It was especially funny when England had given France a self help book on how to stop being such a raging pervert, which in turn France had gifted England one as well on how to learn to cook without killing your guests…which lead to the two nations wrestling on the floor. It was honestly more funny than anything since both had been wearing pajamas that America had given them a couple nights before, complete with silly house shoes.

Russia was brought out of his musings when America appeared before him, shuffling his feet as he held the present he had been holding out to him.

Taking the offered gift, Russia took his time unwrapping it only to be yelled at by the blonde to hurry up.

"America, this…" Russia held up the new scarf and looked over it with an expression of bewilderment. It was truly a fine piece of work, he doubted that America had actually made it, but one of the corners of the scarf caught his interest. His flag and his country's name along with his initials had been embroidered on the corner of the red scarf.

"I uhm…I embroidered it myself…don't tell England that I know how too or he'll let it go to his head that he actually taught me something though." America mumbled as he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt as he stared down at the floor. "Do you like it?" America finally asked as Russia continued to just stare at the scarf in his hands.

"Da, very much so." Russia smiled as he carefully removed his scarf and folded it neatly before replacing it with the new one. True, he loved and treasured the scarf his sister had made him, but it had started to become so fragile that he was honestly surprised that it hadn't ripped in half due to all of America's grabbing lately.

"You don't have to wear it!"

"What else would I do with it?" Russia asked as he smirked at the blush gracing the blonde's cheeks as he handed the gift he had intended for America into the country's hands.

America immediately straightened up as Russia handed him his gift. Before opening it, he allowed himself to sit on the couch next to the larger country and carefully began to tear into the gift.

"Oh wow!" America grinned as he looked at the assortment of presents in the box. He first pulled out the snuggie Canada had suggested and exclaimed how awesome it was before pulling out the other things. Along with the horrible excuse for a blanket, Russia had gotten America a deep blue scarf with his flag along the edge as well as a gift card to McDonald's…and Russia honestly didn't want to even guess which item America liked best.

"Oh my god, I got the best presents everrrr!" America yelled as he immediately put the scarf on along with a pair of sunglasses France had got him and a new pair of green converse from England and began strutting around the living area.

"You're so fucking gay." Canada sighed as he watched his brother continue to strut.

"Bitch, I'm fabulous!" America yelled as he turned and launched a pillow at the Canadian.

"Well If America is fabulous then France is fucking flaming." England commented over his morning cup of tea before dodging a pillow thrown from said country.

"Why does everyone always gang up on meeee?" France wailed as he pretended to sob into his hands.

"Cause you're so French." Alfred shrugged as he began cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper.

The five countries then proceeded to have breakfast and after, America said goodbye to France, England, and Canada as they had to hurry to the airport to return home.

"Ugh, I thought they would never leave!" America laughed as he shut the door behind him and came face to face to a smiling Russian.

"Here's the other part of my gift to you." Russia smiled as he held out a small slip of paper to the confused American.

"It's a plane ticket…" America whispered as he looked the ticket over.

"It would be rude if you didn't visit my country after I have visited yours after all. The arrangements have already been made and agreed upon. I will be returning tomorrow and you will be coming back with me after the next World meeting."

"I guess you're right." America agreed as he pocketed the ticket. "Wait, you're leaving tomorrow?" America asked as he stepped closer to the Russian before he was shoved against the wall next to the hallway.

"And that is why you will not be leaving the bedroom until then." Russia smirked as he bit down on the smooth neck before him. He wanted the mark to last for awhile so that people knew that the American belonged to someone, if only the marks would last as long as they would have on a normal human though…their healing abilities as country's was both a blessing and a curse at times.

"So bossy." Alfred hissed as Russia bit down harder, drawing blood. "God, sorry! That's gonna last a few days, possessive much?"

"Da." Russia answered without hesitation as he gripped Alfred's hips and raised the blonde up against the wall, moving closer so that his body was both holding the American up as well as blocking him in. "Problem?"

"N-no." Alfred grit out as he attempted to hold himself back from rutting into the other nation. He had a kink for being absolutely dominated and the Russian seemed to have picked up on it…that or this was just him normally.

"Good." Russia smirked as he rocked his hips forward, eyes flashing with desire as he felt America's already hardening member through his pants.

"Mmph!" Whatever Alfred had wanted to say, was forced out of his mind as Russia leaned forward and caught the younger country's lips in a surprisingly gentle but demanding kiss. Not a moment later, the larger country nipped at America's lower lip silently asking for entrance.

Alfred sighed into the kiss as he felt Russia's tongue enter his mouth, softly fighting against his own in a battle of dominance that Alfred was only more than willing to lose.

Alfred had just about had enough as Ivan continued to take his time, lightly nipping at his neck taking his time in teasing the trembling American. At this point; however, Alfred was ready to admit that if the Russian had told him to just bend over he probably would do it. Too soon? Whatever, he was fucking America and he had his own pace and honestly there was this weird part of him that told him that being with the larger country was just so very right in such a very wrong way.

"Fuck me."

"Excuse me?" Russia asked as he looked up from the spot on the American's neck that he had been licking at.

"I said to fuck me." Alfred replied with a completely stoic face as he stared at the Russian while using his legs to wrap around the man's waist, bringing him closer.

"So blunt. Just like America to get down to business, da?" Ivan smirked as he picked the blonde up and hoisted him over his shoulder much like you would a sack of potatoes and promptly carried the compliant blonde down the hallway and into the guest bedroom before unceremoniously dropping Alfred on top of the bed. He wasn't going to question America's demands after all, if the blonde asked him to fuck him, then he would gladly do it no matter what time, place, or reason.

"Hurry up." Alfred demanded as he ripped his shirt off before getting on his knees and moving toward the end of the bed where Russia stood, bringing his hands up and gripping the larger country's shirt, bringing him down and pressing his lips against the Russian's.

Russia was slightly taken aback by America's attitude but that was quickly forgotten when the blonde removed himself from the kiss and made quick work of Russia's belt, undoing it and ripping it through the belt loops so fast that the belt literally made a cracking noise like a whip at the end before being dropped onto the floor. His pants came next at an excruciatingly slow pace as America undid the button and leaned forward to catch the zipper in his mouth before slowly bringing it down, all the while staring up at Russia with his so very blue eyes, dark with a rim of lust around the edges.

After Alfred had unzipped the pants, they were also promptly removed so that he could lick at Russia's clothed erection, straining against his boxers from the provocative show he had received thus far. Growing tired of all the teasing, Russia ran is hand through Alfred's hair before grasping at the strands and pulling none too gently, signaling that he was tired of the teasing.

Alfred smirked as he ripped the boxers off of the Russian, freeing the massive erection that begged for his attention. Licking his lips, Alfred leant forward running his tongue down the shaft, tracing the vein before swirling his tongue around the head, letting his tongue dip into the slip to lap at the pre come that had already collected there.

Russia hissed when America finally slip the tip of his length into his willing mouth before hollowing his cheeks and adding suction afterwards releasing it with a 'pop' and swirling his tongue around the head once more just as he would a lollipop.

"Mmph!" Alfred gasped out as he took the tip into his mouth once more, but was soon choked a bit as Russia snapped his hips forward, not regretting being rough as he let out a small laugh as the American tried to adjust to the sudden feeling of the large cock being rammed down his throat.

Relaxing his gag reflex, Alfred allowed the Russian to use the hand grasping his hair to bob his head on and off the length, while the Russian's hips continued to lightly rock into the wet mouth. Alfred felt like a complete slut seeing as how he was allowing his mouth to practically be fucked but he couldn't deny that he honestly had had an oral fixation for most his life and the presence of something so large being forced in and out of his mouth and throat was all the more exhilarating.

Just as he thought the Russian was going to speed up and reach completion, Alfred was forced backward, Russia's member slipping out of the American's mouth with a 'pop' as the blonde was pushed onto his back on the bed.

Alfred looked up at Russia in surprise and had to bite back a moan at simply the sight of the taller male towering above him, his violet eyes so dark with desire that they looked like the sky right before the sun completely set.

"Prepare yourself." Ivan commanded as he crawled onto the bed, taking his hands and using them to grip at the American's legs, forcing the nation to bend his legs and spread them apart.

Without a second thought, Alfred brought his hand up to lick at his fingers, eyes hooded as he watched Russia before allowing the digits to enter his mouth making sure that they were sufficiently slicked before he pulled them out and trailed his fingers down toward his entrance.

Russia watched with fascination as Alfred circled his entrance, shuddering at the feeling before letting his arm reach underneath of himself, giving the Russian a clear view as he pushed a wet index finger past the ring of tight muscle, arching his back and gasping at the sudden intrusion.

Russia was honestly surprised that America had complied with his request but found that he was becoming even more aroused with the sight of America fingering himself, eyes hooded with lust as he stared back at him as another finger was added before beginning to push in and out of himself, shouting out as he most probably hit his prostate adding yet another finger and pushing his hips down harder, now gasping out as he fucked himself on his own digits.

Growing impatient, Russia moved forward and removed America's hands before reaching down to stroke his own erection, spreading the pre come that had been flowing freely along his cock, too far gone to make time for lube before thrusting his hips forward and burying himself to the hilt without waiting to let the blonde adjust.

"AHHHnnngh!" Alfred screamed as he was suddenly thrust into. Russia had the largest cock he had ever had and it was only the second time they had actually fucked, so he was in no way prepared to suddenly have all of it inside him so suddenly. Tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes before trickling down the side of his face. It hurt so damn bad but he loved the full feeling the other gave him so even though he knew was surely bleeding at this point he didn't give a damn as he nodded his head for the Russian to start moving.

Russia shuddered as he saw Alfred nod and began pummeling into the other at a hard and fast pace, not caring to let anything build up besides his own orgasm. Although he didn't seem to have had to mind the other anyways seeing that Alfred was beneath him, crying out in ecstasy as his prostrate was being slammed into with each thrust.

Not quite yet wanting to reach his end, Russia managed to flip their positions in one swift movement without even slipping out of the American as he now lay on his back, the blonde straddling his waist, as Russia's dick slipped even further inside if that was even possible.

"Ride me, slut." Russia growled out as he gripped America's hips in a bruising forced as he snapped his hips up, causing the blonde to arch his back, moaning wantonly as he prostrate was assaulted once more.

Alfred shivered at Russia's words as he began moving expertly on his once enemy's lap. Russia had forgotten that he had embraced the cowboy lifestyle at one point in his life…so he knew how to fucking ride. As he continued to raise hips up and down at varying speeds, he noted with pride that Ivan was having to bite back his moans as he lost his resolve and began to move with the American.

After a few more thrusts, Alfred couldn't hold back any more as he threw his head back, arching as he shouted Ivan's name as he came onto their chests, some of his essence even managing to speckle along his neck and jaw.

Russia moaned as he watched the American shout his name as he came. He too could feel his end drawing near as he swapped their positions once more before pounding into the panting blonde at a relentless pace as he too moaned Alfred's name before filling the blonde up. After pulling out of the tired American, Ivan wished that he could burn the picture of Alfred into his mind. The blonde was lying on his back, hair mussed and a panting mess, chest falling and rising with his erratic pants as his legs remained spread, as some of Russia's essence leaked out of his well fucked entrance.

"There's 2 months until the next World meeting…" Alfred mumbled as he ran a hand through his mussed hair as he stared up at the ceiling.

"At least you'll have time to recuperate." Russia smiled as he moved over to where the American lay, trapping the blonde between his arms as he leant down and nipped at Alfred's collarbone.

"So…round 2?"

::::::::::

Alfred sighed as he plopped down on his couch and dumped the bags of McDonald's onto his coffee table before turning the TV on, flipping through channels before finally settling on a channel showing some kind of travel show. Good thing it was about him though, it would have been kind of awkward to eat and be caught watching a show about some other country…that would technically be considered porn…right?

It had been a month and two weeks since Russia had finally returned to his own country and the American hated to admit it, but he had honestly kind of missed the larger country. True, the only real connection they had at the moment was their desire for the other…but from the brief amount of time that they had actually got along, Alfred found that they were more alike than he had previously thought, especially their slightly sadistic sense of humor.

He just wanted the World meeting to hurry up and get here. That was something he never thought he would be saying…but he was already addicted to the Russian and was horny as fuck and nothing could sate him.

"I'm so BORED!" Alfred yelled as he threw his hands in the air and looking at his favorite food with disdain…he wasn't even hungry, what the hell was his problem? It was soooo not cool for that icy bastard of a Russian to be affecting him so much when he wasn't even there!

America than jumped and let out a 'manly' scream as his phone went off loudly playing Justin Beiber's 'Baby' song. It was Canada's ringtone and the twin had been furious when he had found out.

"Sup Bro-"

"Hey asshole, England's been pestering me because you aren't answering his calls, so call him back before so help me God, I come down there and kick your American ass all the way across the Atlantic!"

"Damn, Mattie…I fucking miss you too." Alfred sighed as he rubbed his temple. He had noticed that England had been calling him a lot lately, but was too caught up in himself to remember to call back.

"Sorry…you know how annoying he can get though…" Canada replied as he chuckled into the phone.

"You gotta stop that Matt."

"What?"

"Your laughs are sounding more and more like France's every day." Alfred laughed as he hung the phone up, and pulled out his laptop buying a ticket for England in 5 hours time. Luckily he would already be taking off by the time Canada arrived at his house…he would probably have to buy a new door when he got home seeing as how the Canadian had broken last time he had used the French laugh line.

Knowing that he would have to go ahead and pack for the World meeting, Alfred loaded up his biggest suitcase with everything he required before putting his laptop in his business briefcase along with any papers he would need.

After taking Wrolf over to his neighbors along with all of the spoiled dogs things and a nice sum of money in case anything was needed, Alfred locked his door and pulled out of his driveway in his black escalade suv, choosing to save the McLaren for another day before he made sure that the gate closed at the end of the drive.

The drive to the airport went by faster than he had been expecting, so Alfred used the time he had before he boarded to go through security at a leisurely pace and while he waited at the gate, he phoned his boss to let him know where he would be and how to get a hold of him if he was needed. He was going to phone England to let him know that he was coming…but showing up unannounced was kinda his 'thing'.

The plane ride was just as uneventful as the wait in the airport, although he did have a great time talking to a small girl who was going to London to visit her grandparents and was excitedly asking Alfred all about it after he had told her that he had been there several times himself. Before he knew it though, they were already touching down. He must have fallen asleep, but figured it was best that way so that he didn't collapse on England's doorstep.

After collecting his luggage, America made his way to the car port knowing that England kept a personal car there at all times for some reason or another.

As America spotted the Englishman's car, he slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew the key to the Mini Cooper that had the Union Jack all over it. England would kill him if he knew that he had made a copy of the key…but he figured the Brit would find out soon enough when he pulled up to his home in it.

As America drove the car down the busy streets of London, he was proud that he was driving on the 'wrong' side of the road so that England would not yell at him…honestly why did the Brit have to be so backwards in his ways at times?

After about 30 minutes, Alfred arrived in the countryside and pulled up to the spacious 4 bedroom cottage that England called home.

Noting that England's garden looked splendid as always, Alfred put the car in park and grabbed his things before trudging up to the front door and knocking, thanking everything in God's name that he had made it to the patio before it started raining buckets.

"Hang on a tik!" England's voice emanated through the door as Alfred heard some shuffling before he finally heard the door unlock and a prim looking Brit was presented before him.

"…You fucking git!" England yelled as he took the newspaper he had been holding and rolled it up before whacking the American over the head with it. "And is that my bloody MINI?"

Alfred smiled bashfully as he pushed past the Brit and dropped his luggage off to the side before turning around and engulfing a fuming England in a hug which automatically seemed to deflate the others foul temper.

"Sorry Artie! I should have called but Mattie said you were worried about me…and I missed you…" Alfred mumbled into the hug, smiling when the Brit hugged him back, knowing that he had just successfully escaped a rant on proper manners on why you should announce yourself…oh and to not steal other people's cars.

"Yes, well you weren't answering my calls so I thought maybe that Russian bastard had locked you in your closet or something." England smiled as he stepped back and led the American into the living area, taking his coat and putting it on the rack before motioning for the younger blonde to sit down while he prepared some tea.

"So what brings you here so soon?" England asked as he set a tea tray on the coffee table in front of the light leather couch that America was occupying before he too sat down, offering a glass of iced tea to the younger country since the other hadn't had a cup of warm since that one incident that was best left unsaid…

"Uhm…yeah about that…"Alfred mumbled as he fidgeted on the couch, a blush spreading across his face.

"You upset Matthew and he was on his way to kick your arse, wasn't he?" England deadpanned as he sipped at his tea, amazed at how stupid the blonde could be at times. He should know by now that Canada was quiet and well tempered…to everyone except America of course. So many countries would be stunned if they could see Canada and America interacting on their own turf.

"Yup." America sighed as he keened back on the couch, closing his eyes as England proceeded to lecture him on how to properly treat his twin.

"…You don't plan on going home anytime soon do you?"

"Nope." America replied as he ran his hands down his face, attempting to stay awake. England's lectures and weather always made him drowsy.

"You're so very impossible." England sighed as he grabbed the tray once more before disappearing into the kitchen to put it away before coming back into the living room to see a very sleepy America now lying down on his couch nearly asleep.

"Pathetic brat." England mumbled as he grabbed a blanket from a basket by one of the arms of the couch and put it over the American and then bent down to carefully remove the glasses from the sleepy blonde's face, placing them on the coffee table.

"I suppose you can stay here until the meeting if you would like." England whispered as he ruffled Alfred's hair before lightly placing a kiss on the American's forehead right before the country drifted to sleep, a habit that he had developed from when Alfred was small.

England then stood and quietly turned all of the lights off in the house before tiptoeing to the stairs to head to his room to sleep as well as well as make up the guest room for America for the next night.

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

**Obsession-Fad: Here's your update! Sorry I've been taking awhile lately .**

**Lazy Gaga: Thanks for thinkin' it's cute! That makes me happy that you think so :)**

**Bumblebeecamaro38: ...I wish I had pj's like America's...I would SOOO wear them XD and maybe he should wear em' sometime.**

**Curious1here: Thanks for thinking so, I honestly like to picture Canada as being a little more brash than most people depict him...bc let's face it, Canada can totally be badass if he wants to be ^^ I worked hard on Scotland so thanks! OH and yeah, they totally do make inflatable sheep blow up dolls...I went into a local sex store with my room mate...(we're random, don't ask lol) and I was looking at everything and I saw the inflatable sheep and was like O.o ?WTF?**

**Usagi 323: YAY! No more tension...for the most part haha**

**Anonymous: Yup, that was totes a reference to the Paint it White bloopers...Loved the movie...outtakes took the cake though, laughed my ass off even after watching them 5 times in a row :D**

Thanks everyone for reviewing! Hope you review again! Oh and I do love suggestions and etc, sometimes they inspire me and give me awesome ideas or I might just flow with an idea suggested ;)


End file.
